Arizona's Return
by photogirl21
Summary: Arizona returns in the middle of the night after being away in Africa for two months. What brought her back and what happens when an ice storm traps her Callie in the apartment for 24 hours?
1. Chapter 1

**Since I can't stand Callie and Arizona being apart here's my take on how and why Arizona returns.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Looking out the window, Arizona couldn't stop the feelings of dread and worry that seemed to grow stronger as the plane got closer and closer to its destination. She had been gone two months. Well actually it had been 49 days not that she was counting. Taking a deep breath the blonde looked away from the window and once again tried to reassure herself that this was going to work.

Africa had been great when she had been able to go longer than a few hours without thinking about Calliope. The entire airport scene still made her heart ache as if it had only happened moments ago. Thinking back she still couldn't believe that their relationship had reached that point. That after everything with Gray Clark and finally reaching a compromise on the baby issue, Arizona had thought nothing could ever separate them again. Until she won that grant things were going great for them. They were moving in together and picking up where they left off but this time stronger… or so she had thought.

Shifting in her sit Arizona looked down at her Mickey Mouse watch and saw that she would be landing in less than a half hour. This was going work she kept telling herself. Everything that could be taken care of was and now all she had to do was go back to Seattle and face the music. Groaning to herself, Arizona leaned her head against the seat and recounting the events that led her to this plane ride.

Once she had arrived in Africa, Arizona threw herself into her work in the hopes of numbing the pain. At first it seemed to help and every smile she got from those children helped remind her why she had come. It was amazing to save so many innocent kids daily who without her would have died from very treatable diseases. However, nothing is perfect and Arizona should have been more aware of what she was agreeing to before she accepted the grant. But it was the freaking Carter Madison Grant, who in their right mind would ever turn that down?

The problems really started after a month of being there. When all the work was done and she would crawl into bed, Arizona couldn't help but think of Calliope. It was during those moments before she would fall asleep that she realized everything she gave up to be there. The pain was overwhelming sometimes and she hated to admit that she had cried herself to sleep on more than one occasion. The only thought that calmed her down was when she allowed herself to consider the possibility of leaving and going back to Seattle. It was always a fleeting thought because deep down Arizona knew that she couldn't walk away after accepting the grant. Her father taught to her to be a man of her word and accept the consequences of her actions. So as much as she wanted to hop on the next plane she knew that she never would.

However, it was only at night that those thoughts plagued her mind. During the day she was able to keep busy but that all changed when the village she was staying at was attacked. It was a normal day at the clinic until suddenly gun shots and screaming filled the air. The local doctor standing by her had quickly thrown her to the ground and told her not to move until he came back. Moving wasn't going to be an issue since Arizona could scarcely breathe as she curled up on the floor.

The attack didn't last long and she later found out that it was just a truck passing by firing shots into the air as warning but the damage it did to her was already done. In those few moments of panic Arizona had flashed back to that day in the hospital with Gary Clark. She had frozen yet again except this time Callie wasn't here to save her. After that day those fleeting thoughts of returning to Seattle started to become more like plans. Arizona couldn't work in a state of fear. She would make mistakes or second guess herself and that could cost a tiny human their life. The risk was too great.

A few days later Arizona placed a call to the states and spoke to Chief Webber. She knew there was a chance that he had already filled her position but she needed to know. Thankfully for her position was still vacant. After quickly filling him in, she told him of her plans to come back to Seattle. Arizona figured that she could train her staff in the next few months while slowing handing over the responsibilities to the local doctor. If Webber was willing to hold her position for a few more months then she would gladly resume it by the end of April cutting her time Africa down to five months. Surprised by her change of heart but none the less thankfully he agreed to wait for her admitting that he was having terrible luck finding a replacement. Arizona's only other request was that he keep this between the two of them because she wasn't ready deal with her colleagues yet.

It was a great plan and probably would have worked but she would never know. A few weeks after that phone call Arizona was informed that her nearly limitless funding had run out. Apparently the bad economy had finally caught up to the Carter Madison bank account. Which lead to the reason that she is currently on plane headed to Seattle only days after Christmas. Arizona is drawn out of her thoughts when she feels the plane begin its descent. Taking a deep breath, she braces herself for the reality she left behind.

Once landing Arizona hails a cab and soon she sees the familiar skyline of Seattle through the rain. Since her return to the city had been sooner than expected she hadn't had time to find a new apartment so she gave the driver Callie's address. She knew that it was slightly stalkerish to just show up at their old apartment but she needed to be somewhere familiar tonight. Besides, she thought, Callie always goes home for the holidays so she would never know. Just for tonight Arizona wanted to remember the happy times she had in Seattle. Tomorrow she would face the mess she made and begin putting her life together.

All too soon she found herself looking at the familiar door of her and Callie's apartment. It seemed like forever since she had last been here and yet at the same time it felt she never left. Rummaging through her purse she is thankful that for some reason she forgot to take this key off her key ring before she left. Taking a deep breath she placed the key into the lock and smiled as she pushed the door open and flipped on the lights. The apartment looked mostly the same but Arizona immediately noticed that the walls had been painted in a light blue egg shell color. It was one of the paint swatches Arizona had suggested to Callie. She was shocked that Callie had actually used one.

Feeling suddenly exhausted she looked at the clock in the kitchen which read 3:47am, Arizona noted that maybe taking the red eye wasn't the best idea after all. Her plan had been to sleep on the plane but she had been too nervous to do anything other than fidget the whole ride. Shaking her head Arizona brought in her luggage from the hallway and closed the door.

Looking around the apartment Arizona remembers the night that she told Callie she was in love with her. Things were so much easier than, she muses to herself. Sliding off her coat she hangs it up on the hook and smiles as she sees Callie's favorite leather jacket also hanging there. Stepping closer she breathes in the familiar scent of Calliope. But before she can get lost in any memories, her world is suddenly turned upside down.

"What the hell?" Arizona freezes momentarily before slowly turning to face the one person she hadn't expected to see for at least another week. Her gaze starts at the floor as she rakes her eyes over the only women she has ever truly loved. Callie was barefoot, dressed in black pajama pants and a white tank top that showed off all of her womanly curves. Her hair was slightly messed up from sleep and she loosely held a baseball bat in her right hand clearly realizing that it was no longer needed. It was her expression that Arizona couldn't tear her eyes away from. Callie's mouth was slightly agape in surprise, her head tilted in confusion and eyes flickering between so many emotions that Arizona couldn't figure out what Callie was thinking. Completely unprepared for this confrontation, Arizona scrambled to come up with something to say. "Hi?" she weakly manages to get out.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Callie just stares at the woman in front of her, still unable to believe her eyes. She had heard someone enter her apartment and at first she thought it was Mark but he was out of town for the holidays. Callie had been expecting a robber or something but nothing would have prepared her to see Arizona standing in the hallway. Trying to process what was happening she had a million thoughts racing through her head mainly along the lines of, what the hell was Arizona doing standing in her apartment at four in the morning? And more importantly why wasn't she in Africa? Callie wants to feel nothing but anger at the blonde standing before her with a deer in the headlights look but she can't help but drink in the sight of Arizona. Her hair was wet from the rain and few water drops were still sliding down her neck. She was dressed in dark jeans and an old Marine Corps tee shirt which was clinging to her body in all the right ways. Forcing herself to focus on what was happening Callie shakes her head slightly and is finally able to speak again. "That's all you have to say?" she responds with a clear trace of anger in her voice.

"Um… well…" Arizona tries desperately to say something else but nothing seems right. The last thing she said to this woman was "We're already over" and now her she was, out of the blue from Callie's point of view. "I didn't expect to see you"

"I live here Arizona." Callie says coldly as she leans the bat against the wall. Crossing her arms over her chest her eyes narrow slightly as she returns her gaze to the shorter woman "Who did you expect find here?"

Cringing at the tone of Callie's voice Arizona again tries to explain, "I just meant that I thought you would be at home for the holidays."

A flash of hurt quickly flickers over Callie's face before she regains control of her emotions. "And you thought that you could just move in while I was gone?"

"No, that's not what I was doing." Taking a deep breath Arizona prepares to launch into her story about why she was here. "Between the travel arrangements and the actual traveling I didn't get time to–"

"Why are you here?" Callie sharply asks as she cuts off Arizona's ramble.

Arizona's gaze locks with Callie's and she isn't sure how to respond. Did Callie mean here as in Seattle or here as in her apartment? Feeling the impatience radiate from Callie, Arizona blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "The grant money ran out."Closing her eyes at her own stupidity she mental kicks herself as soon as those words leave her mouth.

Callie's face falls slightly but she again quickly regains control of her emotions and refuses to let Arizona see what her being back is doing to her. Still, Callie couldn't help but feel the sting of knowing that lack of money and not her had been the reason that Arizona was back in Seattle.

"That's not what meant." Arizona says in rush as Callie's body deflates slightly. "I mean it did but that's not why I'm back."

"Really?" Callie asks sarcastically.

Knowing that this conversation was not going well Arizona tries to change the topic. "Why aren't you with your family? You always go home for Christmas and New Years."

Fixing Arizona with a cold stare Callie tersely replies, "I was home and now I'm back." Arizona didn't need to know that Callie had left early because she couldn't take the looks of pity from her parents or the hushed murmurings of this what she gets for going against the bible from her aunts and uncles.

Arizona knew there was more to the story but she was also aware that she had no right to ask for more details. Caught at this impasse an uncomfortable silence engulfs them. Unable to take the starring anymore Callie moves towards the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker. "Do you have a shift at the hospital?" Arizona asks, wondering if that was why she here.

"No." Callie responds without turning around. I wish I did though, she thinks to herself. Callie had only imagined this happening in one of her day dreams. However, in her dreams Arizona had come back because she could bear to be without her, not because the grant money ran out. Focusing on the task at hand Callie can feel Arizona's eyes watching her from the hallway and even though she is furious with the blonde just her proximity causes butterflies to appear in Callie's stomach.

Arizona shifts back and forth on her feet unsure of what to do as she watches Callie go about making coffee. This wasn't part of the plan, she thinks to herself. I was supposed to have more time to figure out what to say to Calliope and now I've already stuck my foot in my mouth. She's never going to believe that I came back for her now that she knows the grant ran out of funding. Taking a few tentative steps towards the kitchen Arizona leans against the counter. "How have you been?"

A humorless laugh escapes Callie as she turns around. "How have I been? Let's see Arizona… I've been great," she says sarcastically. "What girl wouldn't be after she gets dumped in the middle of an airport!" Arizona flinches slightly at the outburst and Callie can't help but feel satisfied at that. "Life has been all puppies and rainbows since you left." She continues in mockery. "It was super fun when I had to go back to the hospital and ask Webber for my job back. The nurses had field day with that one. Then I had blast convincing the subletter to let me have my apartment back." Running out of steam she finally says, "How do you think I've been?"

Arizona feels even guiltier as she listens to Callie's outburst. Arizona had never thought about everything that Callie would have to deal with. "I'm sorry" she says with complete remorse.

Callie's jaw clenches at those words. "You're sorry? That's it, that's all you can say for yourself?"

Arizona's calm demeanor finally shatters as she replies, "What do you want me say? Because it seems like no matter what it is you're going to turn it against me."

"Oh no, you don't get to be mad at me! You show up in the middle of the night with no forewarning and no explanation as to why you're back and I'm just supposed to go with it?"

"I didn't expect you to be here." Arizona tries to explain again.

"So you were just going to slip in and slip out and not tell me?" Callie demands. The fight in Arizona falters as she realizes that was exactly her plan. Taking her silence as admittance Callie shakes her head, "Real mature Arizona."

"I'm sorry. This wasn't the plan. I just didn't have anywhere else to go."

"What every hotel in Seattle is booked up tonight?" Callie quickly fires back.

Arizona drops her gaze and quietly says, "I just wanted to be somewhere familiar." Looking back up she see Callie's face soften at her admission. "I swear it was only going to be tonight and then I was going to find a hotel."

Callie searches Arizona's face and wearily asks again, "Why are you here?"

Happy to be given a second chance at this question Arizona answers it the way she should have before, "I missed you."

"No you didn't Arizona." Callie deadpans back.

Completely caught off guard by that comment Arizona feels her anger return, "What do you mean I didn't? You have no idea what I'm feeling!"

"Well that's the first thing you've said tonight that I completely agree with!" Callie responds with her eyes flashing.

"Argh! Are we already back to you turning my words against me? I tell you I'm sorry and that's not good enough. I tell you I miss you and now I'm lying." Fixing a hard stare on the brunette she asks, "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Callie responds somberly. "I don't want you to say anything, after all I've gotten used to it. If you missed me so much then how come you never called or emailed? If you missed me so much then how could you break my heart and just walk away without a second thought!" A tear slips down Callie's cheek as she yells at Arizona.

Hearing the pain in Callie's voice breaks Arizona's heart. "I'm sorry" she tries again but Callie is having none of it.

"Don't be. I should have known better anyways." People always leave me, she thinks to herself. "You made your choice. You wanted Africa and you took it. It's not my fault your precious dream fell apart. I'm not going to be your consolation prize!" She finishes in contempt.

"That's not what happened!" Arizona interjects.

"Whatever." Callie says dismissively.

"You know what, fine! I didn't come here to fight and clearly you can't be rational right now." Arizona pushes off from the counter and turns toward the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Callie calls after her.

"I'm leaving." She says as she grabs her coat. "It's obvious you don't want me here."

Callie's heart clenches as she sees Arizona prepared to leave but she can't bring herself to ask her to stay. What little pride she has left refuses to give the blonde that satisfaction. "Well that's typical." Callie says instead as she walks towards the hallway.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arizona angrily asks while she puts on her coat.

"It means that you always leave. Things get tough and you bail. So go ahead and run away. It's what you're good at." Callie tells her matter-of-factly while her internal voice is screaming that she wants Arizona to stay.

Feeling like she has just been slapped Arizona takes one last look at Callie. "Fine," she coolly replies before yanking the door open and walking out.

As soon as the door closes Callie's resolve crumbles and the tears she had been fighting immediately start falling. She leans against the wall and slowly sinks to the ground wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them to her chest. How could it be possible that this hurt worse than the airport? To have Arizona back only to lose her again, so fast, was like pouring acid on an open wound. Callie lets the tears fall freely knowing that it was easier to just let her heart break then to try and keep it together.

Once the door closed behind her Arizona felt all of the adrenaline from their argument vanish, leaving her exhausted and miserable. She had envisioned what seeing Callie again would be like for weeks now and never once in her scenarios did it play out like that. Not sure of where she was going to go Arizona started making her way to the elevator when she realizes that her luggage is still inside the apartment. With a curse under her breath Arizona approaches the apartment door and tried to brace herself for the wrath of Callie. Pushing open the door she begins speaking in the hopes of avoiding another fight. "I know you want me gone but I just need my luggage and I'll be…" but Arizona forgot what else she was going to say when her eyes fell upon the heartbroken woman curled up the floor crying.

Callie looked up from her spot on the ground clearly surprised that Arizona had returned. Embarrassed at being caught like this Callie tries to wipe away the tears but they keep coming. Glancing back up she sees Arizona frozen in shock until suddenly the blonde is a flurry of motion.

Arizona could scarcely believe her eyes. The last thing she expected to find was her badass ex-girlfriend crumpled up on the floor crying. I did this to her, she thinks to herself and then suddenly she has to fix it. Quickly pushing the door closed Arizona rushes over to Callie, drops to her knees and pulls the brunette into hug while whispering, "I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

**You know you wanna push that review button. Everyone likes pressing buttons. Go ahead and give into the urge. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you like the story. Hopefully this chapter lives up to the previous ones. I think I've tweaked it at least a 100 times. **

**And just to clear the air I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. Although, Christmas is coming up if Shonda wants to surprise me. :)**

CHAPTER 3

Callie immediately melts into the familiar feel of Arizona and even though she is the reason for these tears Callie doesn't have it in her to pull away. Instead she pulls the blonde closer trying to convince herself that this is real and she was back. Arizona gently runs her hands up and down Callie's back and slowly after several moments the tears subside. Although it feels amazing to hold Arizona again Callie reluctantly releases her and starts to move away.

Feeling Callie pull away Arizona quickly places her hands on Callie's face and forces the younger woman to look at her not wanting to waste another opportunity to clear the air. The surprise on Callie's face is obvious and Arizona knows that whatever she is about to say had better be good since she won't get this chance again. "I came back for you," she intensely whispers with tone that left no room for argument.

Callie looks back at Arizona in disbelief but at those words a very small part of her believes it. But people always leave me, she quickly thinks to herself. But maybe now someone actually came back for me? Unwilling to process this change of events she simply stares at Arizona as the blonde wipes away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

Standing up Arizona pulls Callie to her feet and walks them over to the couch. "Here, sit down and I'll go get us some coffee." Arizona tells her as she makes her way into the kitchen. The coffee had finished at some point during their fight.

Mutely nodding Callie does as she is asked. Resting on the couch she hears the clank of coffee mugs as Arizona gets them down from the cabinets. This has to be the strangest night of my life, Callie ponders.

"Do you still like one cream and two sugars in your coffee?" Arizona calls from the kitchen.

"Yes." Callie responds. After a few moments Arizona returns carrying two steaming cups of coffee. She hands one to Callie and then sits down next her. Unsure of what to say both women silently sip their coffee replaying the events of the past fifteen minutes.

Finally breaking the silence Arizona asks, "Are you ok?"

Turning to look at her, Callie can see the concern and guilt in her eyes. "I guess." Taking a deep breath she looks down into her coffee cup. "To be honest, I'm confused. Why are you really back?" she asks in small voice.

"It's a long story." Arizona replies as she exhales a breath.

"Of course it is." Callie says irritably. "Arizona, I don't need all the details. I just need to know why. Why now? Why here?" she says as she gestures around the apartment

Leaning forward Arizona places her mug on the table and turns back to Callie. "It's complicated." Callie raises her eyebrows at that remark. "I'll try to keep it short, ok?" Arizona says quickly with a half smile.

Not sure of how to start Arizona just dives in. "I worked like crazy for the first month to just avoid thinking about what happened between us. And seeing the smiling faces of the children I helped almost made it all worth it. But then one day the village was attacked and–"

"Were you hurt?" Callie interjects as her eyes flash with momentary fear. She had never once considered the possibility that Arizona would be put in that kind of danger.

Smiling at Callie's concern, Arizona quickly reassures her, "No. I was fine. Another doctor pulled me to the ground as soon as it started. Not that it mattered because it was only radicals firing their guns into the air."

Only radicals firing guns, Callie muses to herself. Leave it to Arizona to down play that. "Then what happened?" Callie asks.

"Well, it shook me because of everything that had happened before…" Arizona lets the words hang in the air as she pushes away the unwanted memories. "Anyways, I wasn't able to do my best work because…" but Arizona stops speaking. Because I was coward, she thinks. Those children live with that fear everyday and I couldn't even handle it for two months.

"Because you were concerned it would happen again?" Callie says softly pulling Arizona from her thoughts.

"Basically. The point is that I became a liability. What would happen if I was in surgery the next time a gun went off? I could kill my patient because I wouldn't be able to stay calm or focused." The self loathing was evident in her voice as she spoke. "The risk was too great."

"So that's what you're back." Callie concludes in sullen tone. It was never because of me. I was stupid to even consider it.

"Yes… no… argh! I'm not explaining this right." Arizona exclaims in frustration. "Callie, the truth is I've thought about hopping on plane and flying back to you a million times."

"Then why didn't you?" she deadpans. As much as she wants to believe that she won't allow herself to get her hopes up again. Arizona broke her heart in that airport and Callie would be damned if she let happen again.

"Because I made a commitment when I accepted that grant and I couldn't just turn my back on it." Callie's eyes narrow in anger as soon as those words are spoken.

"But you could turn your back on me? What about the commitment you made to me?" Callie demands as she slams her coffee down causing it to splatter across the table.

"Callie you didn't want to go!" Arizona responds with her voice rising. Tired of being yelled at for her mistakes, Arizona turns the tables. "You aren't the only one who was hurt you know. I won the freaking Carter Madison grant and you weren't even proud of me!"

Arizona's outburst takes Callie by surprise and she is unable to articulate a response. Using Callie's silence to her advantage Arizona keeps going too riled up to stop. "You were the first person I told and instead of a congratulations or even a pat on the back you immediately get stuck on the Africa part." Arizona's face flushes in anger and hurt as she continues, "I won the most prestigious grant out there, me!" she says as she points to herself. "Which, by the way, has never been given to a pediatric surgeon before. However, instead of being excited for me when I told you about it, all you saw was a problem!" Taking a short breath to try and calm down she stares Callie dead in the eyes. "I wanted you to be proud of me. You were my girlfriend and I had been dying to tell you about it and then nothing. You weren't even happy for me." Running out of steam Arizona falls back into the couch and prepares herself for another shouting match with the Latina, but to her surprise it never comes.

"Is that what you think?" Callie says in disbelief. "That I wasn't proud of you?" Arizona simply shrugs her shoulders. "Arizona, that's ridiculous. Of course I was proud you."

Lifting her eyes slightly to look at Callie she doubtfully asks, "Really?"

"Yes." Callie says with an almost smile. "I know how competitive that grant is and how rare it is that someone with no connections to the decision committee actually wins." Pausing for second Callie debates her next move but after a moment she leans forward and reaches under the coffee table. "Arizona, you winning was amazing. I was so beyond proud of you because I know how hard you must have worked."

Intrigued by Callie's movement Arizona shifts slightly forward in her seat in time to see Callie pull out a grey rectangular box from under the table. "I'm sorry that you ever thought otherwise." Wiping some dust off the top she hands Arizona the box. "Go ahead. Open it." She continues when Arizona just sits there staring at it. "I was going to give it to you when we got there but…"

Looking up, Arizona can see the hurt in Callie's eyes at that unfinished sentence. Not sure what to expect Arizona pulls off the lid. "It was supposed to hang in your new office."She hears Callie say but the blonde is too busy starring at a framed copy of the news article announcing her achievement to reply. Callie had placed the article in a beautiful silver frame and had the children from her peds ward sign the mat board. Adorable smiley faces and misspelled words in crayon surround the article but was the engraving on the frame that brought a smile to Arizona's lips. It simply read, _Doctor Awesome_.

Completely taken back she looks back at Callie and sees the brunette fidgeting anxiously. "How did you find time to do this?" She asks in astonishment.

Visibly relaxing Callie lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She wasn't sure if giving that to Arizona was a good idea or not but she wanted the blonde understand that she was proud of her. Besides, it had taken quite a bit of work to get it done and no one else would appreciate it. "Well, it wasn't easy." Callie says with a chuckle as she remembers running through the mall on her lunch break. "But I got Mark to cover for me." Unable to help herself she has to ask, "Do you like it?"

Still feeling overwhelmed by the gift she lovingly replies, "It's perfect." Arizona starts to hug Callie but then stops midway suddenly unsure if she should. Bringing her arms back to down to her sides awkwardly she feels the tension between them return and quietly utters another, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Callie leans forward and takes a sip of her coffee trying not to notice how uncomfortable the silence is between them. Lost in thought for several moments over everything that had been said she suddenly asks, "Was that it?"

"Was what it?" Arizona asks in bewilderment as she carefully places the gift on the table.

Attempting to stay calm Callie tenses her hands for moment before asking in tight voice, "Was that why you left me? Because you thought I wasn't proud of you?"

"No." Arizona responds slowly, "That wasn't the reason." It was all kinds of little things she finishes silently in her head.

"Then what was it!" Callie demands as the tiny control she had on her temper breaks. This whole evening was too much for her emotions handle. Suddenly, Arizona is back sitting in their living room sipping coffee as if the past two months never happened? "Because it sure sounds like you threw me aside because I didn't give you a gold star soon enough."

"I didn't throw you aside and this was about more than me getting props." Arizona quickly replies as she defends herself.

"Then tell me what it was!" Callie shouts. All the emotions she had been shoving down each day since Arizona left were finally bubbling to the surface leaving Callie a slave to them. Arizona opens her mouth briefly but quickly closes it again not wanting to say the wrong thing. Her silence only causes Callie to become more frustrated. "I want to know Arizona. I deserve to know!" All though her voice comes out angry the only thing she feels is the pain she had been avoiding.

"Fine!" Arizona shouts as her temper snaps. "You really wanna know? You couldn't focus on anything but the negative! You weren't satisfied with the going away party, you scoffed at the gifts the kids made me, you started fights with me over waffle irons and you practically jumped like a puppy when the Chief mentioned having big plans for you." Ticking each reason off on her fingers she finally takes a breath. "It was obvious, the last thing you wanted to do was go to Africa."

Suddenly feeling less justified in her anger Callie is forced to own up to the fact that she was passive aggressive about going to Africa. When she lists it off like that I guess I was really negative about the whole trip Callie regrettably admits to herself. Her guilt is short lived however, because that still didn't justify Arizona dumping her in an airport minutes before the flight. "You're right," she confesses in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm what?" Arizona says in bewilderment while her chest is still heaving from her rant. That was the last thing she expected Callie say.

"Everything you just said… you're right." Callie continues in emotionless tone. "I did all of those things because I didn't want move to Africa."

Completely unsettled at the Latina's tone Arizona carefully responds, "Ok?"

"_I_ didn't want to go. _My_ life was here. _My_ friends, _my_ family, _my_ apartment, _my_ research and yes even _my_ freaking waffle iron." Callie explains as the anger slowly creeps its way back into her voice.

Seeing the storm that's brewing inside Callie, Arizona tries to placate her before it erupts. "I know and that's why I said you should stay here and –"

"No! No, you don't know!" Callie all but screams as she cuts off Arizona. "Everything was going to be here but _you_." Callie feels the tears building in eyes but she refuses to let them fall. "That's why I chose to go. I chose to go." She repeats emphasizing each word. "I didn't want to but, I chose to. I picked you over everything in my life… again. How couldn't you see that?" She questions as a stray tear slips down her cheek but Callie angrily wipes it away. "And what, because I couldn't be upbeat and perky about it you leave me! You freaking leave me standing in the middle of an airport!" Those words ring throughout the apartment as Callie takes a breath trying to stop the tears from coming.

Leaning towards Arizona, Callie's eyes narrow and she speaks with an intensity that crackles like electricity between them. "I wanted to be with you more than anything else. You were it for me and I was willing to give up everything, everything! To hop on a plane and fly half way across the world just to be with you." Pausing ever so slightly to take a breath Callie harshly says, "And you threw it back in my face."

I** know this wasn't a happy chapter but I felt they needed to get the screaming out of the way before they could actually talk. I'll try to update soon but it may not be until after Thanksgiving. In the meantime please review and let me know what you thought. This was much harder to write so I'm nervous about posting it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm even surprised that I got this done before Thanksgiving but my muse wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write in order to keep her happy. Thank you so much for the reviews. They really are what keep me writing and I love hearing what you think. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Arizona sat in stunned silence as Callie yelled at her. It was heartbreaking to hear her recount the events that lead to their demise with such pain in her voice. Watching the stray tears slide down her former lovers face Arizona wants nothing more than to comfort her but what could she possibly say? Hearing the hurt in Callie's voice breaks her heart and she finds it nearly impossible to reply. "I… Callie I'm…." But no words come to her. Saying I'm sorry wasn't going to fix the damage she had done to this incredible woman sitting before her.

Watching the blonde struggle to form a reply, Callie suddenly realizes that she revealed far more then she had wanted too. Feeling extremely vulnerable by letting Arizona see how hurt she was, Callie abruptly stands up and runs a hand through her hair. Taking a shaky breath she tries to calm her racing heart and push back the pain that she knew was clearly evident on her face. She never planned to let Arizona see the full impact her actions had on her.

Looking anywhere but at Arizona her eyes fall on the clock in the kitchen reading 4:17am. This was the wrong time to be having this conversation. Finally turning back to Arizona she sees that the blonde has also stood up and is still searching for a response to Callie's outburst. Saving her the trouble Callie tells her, "I think we should call it a night."

"Callie…" Arizona says gently wanting to continue their conversation. She could see the taller women putting her walls back up.

"It's late or early depending on how you want to look at it." Callie weakly jokes. "We're both exhausted and this isn't going well." She quickly explains as she moves away from the couch and towards the bedroom.

"I know but…" But what, she thinks to herself? She's right and I'm at loss for words anyways. Watching Callie leave the living room she knows they won't be talking anymore tonight. "Ok." Arizona says loudly enough for Callie to hear her in the bedroom. Dropping her head she feels the full impact of jet lag and emotional exhaustion. Slowly making her way over to the hallway she begins picking up her suitcases. The last thing she feels like doing is going back out but she needs to find a hotel for the night.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks in confusion as she walks out of the bedroom.

Leaning down to pick up another piece of luggage Arizona replies, "I'm getting my stuff together before I call a cab."

"Why do you need a cab?" the brunette asks in the same befuddled voice.

"To take me to a hotel." Arizona says while she throws the bag's strap over her shoulder and stands back up. "They should still have some vacancies." But Arizona stops short when she sees Callie holding blankets and a pillow.

A slight smirk plays at Callie's lips as she takes in Arizona's stunned expression. "Arizona, it's late and the weather is terrible." Walking over to the couch she unfolds the blanket and begins making up the couch. She hears Arizona set her luggage down and slowly make her way into the living room.

"I just thought you wouldn't want me here." The blonde says in a hesitant voice.

Callie is thankful her back is to Arizona because she can't hide her longing at that statement. I always want you here, she thinks. Putting the down the pillow to finish the bed Callie turns around and finds Arizona looking very perplexed at the situation. "It just makes more sense for you to stay here." Callie tells her softly.

It's the tone of voice that relaxes Arizona. She knows there is much more behind that statement but neither woman has the strength to face it tonight. Feeling comforted by the fact that Callie at least wants her to stay Arizona gives a small smile. "Thanks."

Standing there for a moment Callie allows herself to drink in the sight of Arizona. Although she is furious and upset with the blonde woman, she is also elated that she's back. Looking into her blue eyes Callie feels the overwhelming desire to pull her close and never let her go. However, she can't do that. She can't just forget everything that happened and let Arizona back into heart. Breaking eye contact Callie murmurs, "No problem," and walks past Arizona toward her bedroom.

Feeling Callie slip past her, Arizona has to stop herself from reaching out and taking Callie's hand. Being so close and yet so far away was almost unbearable for her. Closing her eyes briefly she sits down on the couch and exhales a labored breath. At least Callie didn't throw her out. That was something. She knew coming back was going to be difficult but she didn't think it was going to be this hopeless. Is Callie even happy to see me, she wonders.

"Arizona?" Callie suddenly calls. She sees the blonde turn to look at her and she feels a blush start to heat her face. Callie had every intention of shutting the bedroom door and going to sleep but she just needed one more look at the blonde beauty. Glancing back to the couch she saw Arizona fall into it looking defeated and before she could stop herself she called out to her.

"Yes?" came the reply.

Tightening her hold on the door handle Callie looks down at the floor and quietly says, "It's good to see you." Then she quickly closes the door before she can say anything else.

Starring at the closed door a smile slowly spreads its way across Arizona's face. Maybe this isn't completely hopeless after all she muses as she lies down.

**XXXXXX  
**

Callie awoke the next morning after a fitful night of tossing and turning. She had been unable to silence her mind long enough to fall into a deep sleep and after several failed attempts at trying to going to back to sleep she begrudgingly gets up around 9:30am. Making her way into the bathroom she splashes some cold water on her face and tries once again to process everything as she gets cleaned up. Arizona was back. It seemed almost incomprehensible. After two months of silence, not even an email, and suddenly she is only few yards away in the other room instead of on the other side of the world?

Finished in the bathroom Callie walks over to the closet and pulls out a pair of socks and a black sweat jacket. It had gotten colder in the apartment after she had gone to bed. Putting on the socks she quickly slides her arms into the jacket and heads towards the kitchen. Pausing for a moment with her hand on the door knob she wonders briefly if she will actually find Arizona in the living room. Did last night really happen or was it just a sick dream?

Quietly opening the door she immediately looks at the couch and exhales a breath. Arizona is curled up on the couch fast asleep. She's turned on her side facing the seat back and has the covers tightly pulled up to her chin so that the only thing visible is blonde hair. Smiling fondly at the sight before her, Callie carefully walks out of her bedroom trying not to make any noise.

Entering the kitchen she takes special care to avoid the squeaky floor board as she turns on the coffee maker. Waiting for it brew her gaze returns to the living room and the person occupying it. The soft muted light coming through the windows gives the apartment a cozy feeling. In the serenity of this moment it seems almost unfathomable that mere hours ago a shouting match had taken place. Callie knows that this illusion of tranquility will be shattered once Arizona wakes up. They'll then have to exchange awkward sentences until a cab comes to take Arizona to a hotel. But for now she was content to watch Arizona sleep and hope that when the blonde leaves, she'll be able to remember this moment all long with all of the fighting that she will surely be replaying in her head all day long.

Noticing that the coffee was done Callie gets out the creamer and fixes her coffee. Not wanting to stare at Arizona all morning she takes her mug and walks over to the windows to look out at the Seattle landscape. Rain is still lightly falling on the city and it didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon. Sipping her coffee she hears faint snoring coming from Arizona and the drop, drop, drop of the rain. Stopping mid sip Callie listens more carefully and looks closer at the rain falling outside. It didn't sound normal. It sounded more like ping, ping, ping. Focusing her eyes on the railing of her balcony she notices that it's covered in ice. In fact, everything outside is covered in a quarter inch of ice.

Momentarily forgetting about being quiet Callie grabs the remote and turns on the TV remembering at the last second to turn down the volume. Flipping to the weather channel her fears are confirmed as she listens to the weatherman. "As temperatures continue to stay in the upper 20's the rain that's falling will keep freezing on impact. This creates a treacherous sheet of ice on the roadways and can also cause power lines to come down due to the weight of the ice. Given these conditions we strongly advise that you remain indoors until this storm passes and road crews can begin work again. As you see here on the map this is a slow moving storm but we do expect it to let up by nightfall or tomorrow morning at the latest."

Callie turns off the TV as a commercial comes on. Setting the remote back on the table Callie's content mood leaves her as she grows anxious at the thoughts racing through her mind. We're stuck here. Arizona and I are stuck in this apartment for at least 24 hours with no one else except the 800 pound elephant in the room. Turning around to glance at the sleeping blonde, Callie is startled to find piercing blue eyes looking back at her.

**I know that's not exactly how freezing rain happens but I needed a reason to keep Arizona in the apartment and couldn't just create a snow storm when I said it was raining. This was a bit of a filler chapter but I needed to set up the scene and fear not, some real content is on the way in a week or so. Feedback is always welcomed and the click, click, click of your mouse on the review button is music to my ears. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed because they are the reason I got through this chapter. I had serious writer's block but you all seemed to really like the story so I didn't want to let you down. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations. Also, the TV show dialogue is in **_**bold and italics**_**. It'll make sense when you get there. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Arizona awoke to the sound of a TV. Briefly confused as to why she wasn't waking up to the sound of wild animals, she then remembers last night's events and her arrival in Seattle. Rolling over she smiles when finds Callie standing in front of the TV holding a steaming cup of coffee intensely focused on what she was watching. Pleased to have the opportunity to gaze at Callie without her being aware Arizona savors the moment knowing that once the other women knows she's awake all of the tension between them will return. Tracing her eyes over Callie's body an ache forms in Arizona's chest. She longs to reach out and touch the women standing before; to merely run her hand down Callie's arm or interlock their fingers together. It was those small simple interactions that Arizona often wished for over the past two months. And now here she is only a few feet from that exact desire but the few feet between them may as well of been the ocean.

Being as quiet as possible to not ruin the moment Arizona sits up sees that Callie has the weather channel on. Vaguely listening to it she continues watching the Latina in the defused light streaming through the windows while compiling a list of nearby hotels in her head. Even though the thought of leaving was unbearable, she knew she couldn't stay. However, her hotel planning stops short when she hears the weatherman mention freezing rain. Shifting her attention to the TV she feels the floor fall away when he recommends staying off the roads for the next day. Her eyes grow wide as she realizes that the two of them are effectively trapped in this apartment. This so wasn't part of the plan she thinks as Callie clicks off the TV and turns around. Her face mirrors Arizona's and both women simply look at each other while the soft pinging of the rain fills the apartment.

Surprised to find Arizona awake Callie stares mutely at her until blonde begins to stand up. Taking an unconscious step back she bumps into the table behind her and loses her balance. Instantly Arizona's hands on her arms helping stabilize her. Brown eyes meet blue ones and intensity of that moment is not lost on either woman. Aside from Callie crying last night they hadn't touched since Arizona returned. A million emotions and memories rush through them at the innocent contact of skin on skin.

Holding Callie a moment longer than necessary Arizona forces herself to let go. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie replies in a high voice trying to reel in the emotions that were evoked from such a simple touch. A blush creeps its way up her neck and Callie curses her body for responding to Arizona. "Did you…ah… did you sleep well?"she manages to get out in a semi-normal tone of voice.

Already missing the heat of Callie's body Arizona attempts to have a neutral expression instead of one that showed the depth of her feelings. "Yes, I did. This was a lot more comfortable then what I've gotten used to," She says with a half smile while tilting her head towards the couch causing her blonde hair to fall into her face.

Callie's heart skips a beat at the sight of Arizona's appearance. The faint light falling softly on her created a halo effect and her blue eyes poking out from behind the curtain of hair made her look absolutely adorable. This is the sight Callie remembers waking up to every morning in bed. Before she realizes what's happening her hand is already brushing the hair out of Arizona's face and tucking it behind her ear. Arizona lets out a soft gasp of surprise and Callie is immediately brought back to reality. Quickly snatching her hand back she refuses to meet Arizona's questioning eyes. "I'm glad," she mutters, "that you slept well." Desperate to escape the intimacy of the moment she takes a sip of her coffee and walks towards the kitchen while mentally chastising herself for her lapse in judgment. What the hell was I doing?

Arizona remains frozen in place for moment at the unexpected show of affection. She can still feel Callie's hand on her cheek and if possible it makes her ache for the taller women even more than before. Wrangling in her emotions she turns and cautiously follows Callie into the kitchen. Being confined to this apartment is going to be much more difficult then she originally thought. "So…" she trails off as she reaches the counter.

"So…" Callie returns without looking her in the eyes, clearly still flustered by her earlier actions. "Do you want some coffee?" she abruptly asks. Without waiting for an answer she turns around to get another mug down from the cupboard.

"Ah, sure." Arizona senselessly replies to Callie's back as the brunette is already pouring her a cup. Watching Callie move methodically through the kitchen reminds Arizona of their normal morning routine before she left. A couple months ago this would have been perfectly normal but now everything felt awkward and forced.

Placing the mug down in front of Arizona, Callie looks out the window then back to Arizona. "I take it you know about the storm?"

"Yep, I woke up as the weatherman was talking about it." Callie nods briefly and the silence between them resumes. Arizona takes a sip of coffee mainly to give her something to do and smiles as the coffee hits her taste buds. Callie still made her coffee perfectly. Looking back at the brunette she sees her staring out the window with an unreadable expression. "I'm going to go freshen up." Arizona declares needing to escape the suffocating silence.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Callie looks back at the blonde and gestures to the bedroom. "Feel free. I'm not sure what you have in your suitcases but there's shampoo and conditioner in the shower and extra towels are-"

"Are under the sink in the bathroom or on the top shelf of your closet." Arizona finishes for her as the two woman share a knowing look.

"Right." Callie says softly more to herself then Arizona. Straitening up she turns back to kitchen and starts getting food out of the fridge. "I'll get breakfast started while you're in there." Callie calls over shoulder.

"Ok." Arizona walks over to her luggage that was still in the hallway from last night and grabs a small suitcase before slipping into the bathroom.

At the sound of the closing door Callie allows her shoulders to slump. Being this close to Arizona after all this time was exhausting. It felt like she was living in the twilight zone. Everything they were doing was perfectly normal and yet it felt almost unnatural. To fall back into their old routine with so much between them now was painful. It was a harsh reminder to Callie of everything she had lost. Of everything Arizona threw away when she chose her career over their relationship.

Tears were building up in Callie's eyes and threatening to fall at moment. Refusing to give into her emotions she distracts herself with breakfast. Cooking was always therapeutic for her and right now she could seriously use some therapy because fate was surely mocking her. During their months of separation Callie had wanted nothing more than for Arizona return and now she had gotten her wish. She was not only back but the two of them were stuck together for at least 24 hours. Flipping on the waffle iron Callie humorlessly chuckles as she starts cooking. Fate was a real son of bitch sometimes.

Arizona steps under the spray of the hot shower and instantly feels her body relax. Although she had slept well last night it had not been for long and her body was still exhausted from all of the traveling yesterday, not mention that every nerve in her body has been on edge since she unexpectedly found Callie in the apartment. Reaching for the shampoo bottle she grins as the familiar scent of Calliope fills the shower. Closing her eyes to breathe in the smell her mind is flooded with memories of the mornings they spent making love in the shower and then falling into bed to do it all over again.

Washing her hair Arizona's grin fades into a sad smile as the reality of their current situation envelops her. So much had happened between the two of them that she didn't know where to begin in order to fix it. She knew that leaving Callie in that airport had not been the best decision but she was so hurt by Callie's passive aggressive attitude. She couldn't fool herself into believing that the brunette actually wanted to go any longer so she told her to stay. At the time it seemed to be the best solution but hindsight is always twenty twenty.

Stepping out of the shower Arizona takes her time drying off. She knew she was delaying the inevitable but she had no idea how the two of them were going to get through today. Last night they had screamed at each other and this morning they both were avoiding the issue. Neither scenario was helpful and they both created an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Pulling on blue sweatpants and socks Arizona realizes that she doesn't have any winter clothes with her. She hadn't packed any because she wasn't worried about freezing weather in Africa. Pulling on a tee shirt she steps out of the bathroom and instantly shivers as the cold air hits her skin. Glancing at Callie's closet she sees an old grey Seattle Seahawks long sleeved shirt hanging there. Arizona would often wear that when she stayed at Callie's. Debating silently in head if she should wear it her decision is quickly made when another shiver run through her. Things can't get any more awkward she thinks to herself as she pulls it on and steps out of the bedroom.

Callie knew that she was going overboard with breakfast but Arizona hadn't come back out by the time she finished the waffles and Callie needed to keep busy. Flipping the ham over in the pan she turns back to the omelets and hears the bedroom door open as she's adding cheese to them. Glancing up briefly she sees Arizona timidly walk out of the room. Looking back down to the omelets her head quickly snaps back up as she realizes what Arizona was wearing. It was such a familiar sight to see her girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend Callie corrects in her head, wearing that shirt.

Squirming under Callie's scrutinizing look Arizona starts to explain. "I didn't pack any winter clothes. You know because when was the last snow storm in Africa?" she weakly jokes but Callie just keeps staring at her lost in memories. "I'm sorry I didn't ask I just thought you wouldn't mind." Still not getting a response from the brunette she starts to inch back towards the bedroom. "Sorry, I'll change."

"No!" Callie finally responds. Arizona raises her eyebrows at the sudden outburst. "I mean its fine. Of course I don't mind" She says sincerely. Lingering on Arizona's appearance for another moment she glances back to the stove and quickly turns off the burners before the omelets can burn. "Breakfast is ready." Callie tells her while she puts the food on plates and brings them over to the waffles already on sitting on the counter.

Arizona takes a seat at counter and gives Callie a quizzical look at all the food she made. "I just thought you'd be hungry… after your trip and all." Callie says trying to justify the enormous breakfast she cooked.

"Thanks." Arizona says with a smile knowing that Callie cooked to calm her nerves and judging by the amount of food before her, Callie was just as stressed as she was about their situation.

Sitting down next Arizona both women ate in silence. Unnoticed by either of them they still moved in perfect harmonization. Arizona passed the syrup to Callie before she even realized she wanted it and Callie handed the plate of ham over to Arizona before she needed to ask for it. They had done this on so many countless occasions that anticipating each other's moves had become second nature. Upon finishing Callie put away the leftovers and Arizona gathered the dishes and took them over to the sink to wash them. Callie came up beside her and started drying them. It wasn't until their fingers accidentally touched while passing a dish between them that they suddenly realized how routine this was for them, how effortless it was to communicate without words, even after everything that had happened.

Refusing to acknowledge this fact to one another they both just washed the dishes faster. However, only once finished did they realize that now there was nothing to occupy their time. Standing awkwardly in the middle kitchen Arizona breaks the silence. "Thanks for breakfast. It was the best food I've had in while."

"No problem." Callie replies. "So…" she trails off.

"Yea, so…" Arizona says in agreement. Another awkward silence settles between them and both women stand there fidgeting anxiously. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Arizona abruptly asks.

"Huh?" Callie responds in confusion.

"Well, we're stuck here so it might help pass the time." Not to mention fill the silence we keep falling into, Arizona finishes in her head.

"Right, yeah. Movie sounds good." Callie choppily gets out as she watches Arizona move towards the living room. We're going to be sitting in silence one way or the other, Callie thinks to herself. At least a movie will give us something to stare at.

"What do you want to watch?" Arizona asks kneeling in front of the TV looking at the DVD shelf.

"I don't care. You pick." Callie says as she sits down on the far end of the couch. A pregnant pause settles between them before they both quickly say.

"How about a Disney movie?" Arizona asks excitedly.

"Anything but a Disney movie." Callie quickly caveats.

Catching each other's eye they break into laughter. It was their stereotypical argument every time they went to watch a movie. Arizona would push for a Disney cartoon and Callie would insist on watching actual people and not drawings. In the end it never really mattered who won because the real point was to cuddle on the couch.

As their laughter dies down Arizona is pleased to find Callie smiling at her. Giving a full blown dimples smile back to the raven haired beauty Arizona stands up and grabs the remote control off the table. "How about we see what's on TV first?" she says while sitting down on the other end of the couch leaving a full seat cushion between them.

Callie merely nods as she watches Arizona. Even though everything between them was messed up, her heart still sped up at the sight of Arizona's dimples. It had been so long since she had seen that smile and while she hated to admit it, she had really missed having Arizona smile at her like that. Turning her attention to the television she watches the channels change as the blonde searches for something that will please both of them.

After passing on a few possibilities the blonde finally settles on _Friends_. Laughing good for us, she reasons as she places the remote down in the center of the cushion between them. Turning their attention to the TV they both attempt to focus on the show and not the elephant in the room. Focusing more deliberately on the television Callie gets sick to her stomach when she realizes which episode they were watching.

_**Ross is running through the airport franticly searching for Rachel. He sees her in the terminal about to board, "Rachel!" he screams. **_Oh God of all the episodes that has to be playing I land on this one, Arizona shouts in her head.

_**She turns around in surprise at seeing him there, "Ross, you're scaring me what's going on?" she asks.**_

"_**Ok. Here's the thing. Don't go." Ross tells her. **_You have to be kidding me, Callie thinks. There's how many freaking episodes of this show and Fate gives us this one!

"_**What?" Rachel replies in astonishment.**_

"_**Please stay with me. I am so in love with you. Please don't go." He begs. "I know I should I have told you sooner, but I was stupid. I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane." **_Callie balls her hands into fists in an attempt to keep control of her emotions. This was hitting to close to home.

"_**Miss are you boarding the plane?" the flight attendant asks.**_

"_**I know you love me. I know you do." Ross pleads**__. _Don't beg, Callie wants to shout at him. She's going to leave you anyways.

_**Struggling with her decision Rachel says, "I have to get on the plane." **_Arizona hears Callie's sharp intake at the line. We should not be watching this, this not helping, Arizona tells herself as the elephant in the room starts growing at an alarming rate.

"_**No you don't." Ross says.**_

"_**Yes, I do. They're waiting for me. Ross, I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rachel says as she boards the plane disappearing down the hallway.**_

"_**I really thought she'd stay." He says with tears in his eyes. **_She had her reasons, Arizona wants to say but her own heart breaks as she remembers Callie wearing the same hurt expression. I should change the channel, she should change the channel, Arizona thinks. But neither of them makes a move for the remote lying innocently between them. It was like an old western standoff and neither wanted to blink first.

_**Ross enters his apartment and plays the message on his answering machine. "Ross it's me. I just got back on the plane and I feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us." **_I know just how you feel, Arizona thinks._**"It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you and suddenly you're there and saying all these things. Now I'm just sitting here thinking of all the stuff I should have said and didn't. I mean I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Cause of course I do. I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I love you. I've gotta get off this plane. I've gotta-" the message cuts off. **_Could I have done that, Arizona wonders? I probably should have but it's never that simple, I had made a commitment to the grant committee and I couldn't just walk away, she reasons silently.

"_**Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?" Ross yells at the answering machine.**_

"_**I got off the plane." Rachel answers standing in the doorway.**_ Stupid show, Callie fumes in her head while tears gather in her eyes. People don't really do that! They leave, they just leave without looking back.

"_**You got off the plane." Ross whispers as he crosses the room and kisses her passionately.**_ I can't take anymore; Callie almost yells out loud as she violently grabs the remote off the seat cushion and quickly turns off the television submerging them into a harsh silence.

The pinging of the rain and their shallow breathing are the only sounds in the apartment as they sit there in uncomfortable quiet. Finally chancing a glance at Callie, Arizona sees a torrent of emotions plays across her face. We've done anger, we've done avoiding and we're doing awkward; maybe we should try actually dealing with it, Arizona tells herself. Taking a deep breath to gather up the courage she turns to Callie and says in the most confident voice she can muster, "I think we should talk." And just like that the elephant in the room explodes leaving them to deal with the fallout.

**And there you have it; I finally got them cued up for the real discussion. I have plenty ideas for how I want this conversation to go so writer's block shouldn't be problem. However, with so many ideas it may take me some time to update but my goal is no longer than a week, give or take. And now we reach the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews. :) Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for their conversation feel free to pass them along.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to send a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I was overwhelmed by all the positive feedback. You guys are awesome! So, I only missed my planned deadline by a day which hopefully means you won't tar and feather me for being late. ;) This was actually much harder to write than I thought it would be. There is so much to be said and I didn't want them to become overdramatic during it. I hope you like it because I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out. And now without further ado I'll let you get to the story. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I think we should talk" Arizona's words reverberate throughout the apartment as she waits for Callie to respond or for that matter even move. Ever since the brunette had suddenly turned off the television she had gone as still as a statue and Arizona's statement had not seemed to have helped with that.

Callie slowly unclenches the fist she has made and tries to blink away the tears that gathered in her eyes. I will not cry she repeats in her head. Not at something as stupid as a _Friends_ episode. Taking in a deep breath she feels Arizona watching her. Callie is surprised to find that 'I think we should talk' are still the five most dreaded words, even after you've broken up with someone. Exhaling slowly she finally looks over at Arizona.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she says with tension in her voice.

Letting out a sigh Arizona takes a calculated risk, "I missed you," she simply says. Leaning forward ever so slightly, her emotions are evident in her voice as she continues. "Every day, every hour, I missed you."

Callie looks down unable to bear the vulnerability in her eyes. "Arizona…" she tries to interject in a desperate attempt to avoid this conversation.

"I know you weren't expecting to see me last night… or for the next few years." She says in a sad after thought. "But I truly, deeply, missed you and you need to know that."

Briefly shaking her head Callie plays with a loose string on her sweatpants. "Arizona, I…" But no words come to her. This was all too much. Hearing Arizona say she missed her while their breakup is fresh in her head makes it impossible for Callie to respond. As amazing as it is to hear Arizona say she missed her it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough to undo everything and it would take more than a few words to fix this, if it even could be fixed. "That doesn't change anything." Callie finally states without taking her eyes off the couch.

"Calliope" Arizona says softly with remorse in her voice.

"Don't." Callie harshly responds. Her head quickly snaps up and she meets Arizona's gaze with fury in her eyes. "Don't call me that." It used to melt her heart when Arizona called her by her full name but now it only infuriated her. "You lost that right."

Pain flashes across the blonde's face and she drops her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Stop. Please just stop." Callie demands in desperation. "I can't do this with you. We are not discussing this because it won't change anything." She attempts to move from the couch by Arizona is quicker and grabs Callie's arm to prevent her from running away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have left you." Arizona says somberly with pleading eyes.

Callie's armor cracks momentarily but she quickly shakes Arizona's hand off her arm. "But you did." She coolly replies. Although it comes out in a controlled tone of voice, Arizona sees the anger in Callie's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She tries again.

"Don't!" Callie shouts. Closing her eyes she takes a breath to control her temper before she speaks again. "I don't want your apologizes."

"Alright," Arizona says calmly. "What do you want from me?"

Callie pauses as a thousand thoughts race through her mind but her defenses are already in place so all that comes out in reply is, "Nothing." Shrugging her shoulders in defeat she slumps back into the couch.

"Callie" Arizona draws out in a knowing tone.

"What do you want me say, Arizona." The brunette snaps.

"Something, anything." She exclaims. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Seeing that Arizona wasn't going to let this drop Callie gives in. "Fine! Here's the truth." She says while she sits up and looks Arizona squarely in the eye. "You left me."

"I know." Arizona replies gravely but still encouraging Callie to continue.

"Do you?" The brunette questions as her eyes narrow. "Do you really? Because I don't think you do." Clenching her hand in a tight fist Callie hopes she can get through this without crying. "George left me for Izzie and that really hurt me. But it was more my pride that was wounded and deep down I knew we weren't meant to be. Then I met Erica and she helped me find a whole new side to myself. But when we couldn't agree on ethics she left me. She left me in a parking lot without even looking back." Callie's voice has a slight tremor but she sucks in a deep breath and presses on determined to get this out. "That nearly broke me but looking back it was more about losing the person who I could share this new side of my life with."

She stops talking a moment as she braces herself for the pain she's about feel. Callie hadn't recapped the events of their breakup to anyone, not even Mark. It hurt too much to think about let alone say out loud. Arizona sits there attentively listening but at Callie's pause she opens her mouth to speak only to be silenced by a shake of Callie's head. Sitting up straighter Callie fixes Arizona with a hard stare. "But you…" her voice breaks instantly as the tears form in her eyes. Angrily blinking them away Callie forces herself to continue. "You show up and help me put myself back together. You make me fall so in love with you that I was willing to give up my family and my dreams just to be with you." Her tears subside as all the pain she is feeling quickly morphs into anger. "And then you win that stupid grant. You left me for grant money!" she shouts accusingly.

Her voice echoes through the apartment as she closes her eyes and takes another breath to calm down. Speaking again her voice is hollow and empty. "You broke me. I begged you Arizona." A stray tear slides down her cheek but she makes no move wipe it away. Her mind is already replaying the airport scene, _'Please, please. I can… we can do this. We can figure this out'_ she had begged in desperation but it hadn't made a different. Snapping back to reality Callie feels another tear slide down her face as she continues, "I pleaded with you and it didn't matter. You still pushed me aside like I was nothing."

"You weren't nothing." Arizona interjects unable to remain quite. "You are never nothing."

"I begged you." Callie says again with fresh tears in her eyes. Her voice wavers as she forces out the next sentence. "I never begged George or Erica but I begged you."

"I'm sorry." Arizona says with tears in her eyes. Her heart is in her throat as she brokenly gets out, "God, I am so sorry."

"You left me." Callie says not even acknowledging that Arizona spoke. "You knew about my history with George and Erica and you still left me. And it wasn't because you fell in love with someone else or that our morals didn't line up. You left me because a job meant more to you then I did." Callie looks away from the blonde knowing that she'll never be able to admit this while looking at her. "George wounded my pride and Erica was a sucker punch to the gut, but you…" Her voice changes to broken whisper as she fights back the tears. "You broke my heart."

"Callie…" Arizona trails off not knowing what to say. She had known that her leaving hurt Callie but never in all their time together had she heard the brunette sound so broken. What do I do? What do I say? Arizona thinks to herself. Watching Callie fall to pieces in front of her and knowing that she was the cause for it was pure torture for Arizona. She wished that she knew the right words to say but none were coming to her. Struggling to form a response she is surprised when Callie stands up and starts to leave the living room. "Where are you going?" she asks.

Callie stops walking but she does not turn around. "I'm done. You got what you wanted. I talked about it and now I'm done." She says in as firm a voice as she can muster. I just want to curl into bed and let myself cry, she finishes in her head as she takes another step towards the bedroom.

"Wait, please" Arizona frantically exclaims as she jumps up from the couch knowing that this would likely be the only chance she'd get to clear the air."I panicked alright. I called it wrong."

Callie pauses mid stride, "This is different then turning me down for date," she unsympathetically responds remembering their conversation in the elevator when Arizona asked her out. "I'm done," she coldly tells Arizona again as she takes another step towards the bedroom.

Panicking at the sight of Callie leaving Arizona throws caution to the wind and says the first thing that comes to mind. "I cried myself to sleep nearly every night." Callie again stops walking but still refuses to turn around. However, that's enough encouragement for Arizona to continue. "I put a fake smile on my face during the day but at night there was nothing to distract me from the pain." Taking a few tentative steps towards Callie she continues. "The only thought that calmed me down was when I imagined hopping on a plane and flying back to you."

"Why didn't you?" Callie edgily asks without turning around.

Arizona lets out a regretful sigh before answering. "Because I made a commitment to the grant committee and I was taught to keep my commitments."

A humorless laugh leaves Callie as she marches towards her bedroom door with every intention of slamming it shut behind her except that Arizona suddenly appears between her and the door. Callie stops short as to not crash into the blonde. "Move," she says in irritation.

"Callie, please hear me out. I felt like I couldn't back out on the grant but as soon as the plane landed I wanted to. I wanted to come back and be with you but please understand that I thought I was doing the right thing." Arizona hurriedly explains to her.

"How does dumping me equate to you doing the right thing?" Callie venomously asks.

"You didn't want to go and I didn't want you to be miserable."

"That's not good enough." Callie says as she attempts to gets past Arizona.

"I was scared." Callie stops moving at those words and quizzically looks at the blonde. "I was afraid that we would fight the whole time we were there. I was scared that you would resent me for dragging you away from your life. I was worried that we would eventually start to hate each other and so I thought that you staying was for the best… but it wasn't." Arizona's eyes plead with Callie to understand as she continues. "I left you," she says matter-of-factly. "I shouldn't have but I did. And I can't take it back but believe me I wish I could."

"Arizona…" Callie says trying to silence her as she takes a step back putting distance between.

"No, you were right." The blonde continues in an unrelenting fashion. "I left you but trust me; I broke my own heart at the same time." Arizona soberly admits.

"It's not enough." Callie tells her unwaveringly. "I trusted you. I begged you and you left me."

"I came back for you." Arizona responds immediately.

"You came back because of budget issues." Callie fires back.

Arizona cringes at those words. I knew telling her that was going to come back and bite me in the ass, she thinks. "No, that's not true." She defends. "I used that as an excuse to come back but you're the reason I'm here." Taking a step towards the Latina she intensely says, "I came back for you."

Another piece of Callie's defenses crumble but she still can't believe the blonde. After all this time and everything that had happened it was still just words. Callie shakes her head disbelievingly and looks at the floor. "I wish I could believe that but the facts say otherwise. The money's gone and suddenly here you are."

Arizona's face falls at Callie's disbelief but she can't blame her for thinking like that. How can I make her believe me, she wonders. "I already have my job back at Seattle Grace Mercy West." Arizona abruptly says causing Callie to look back up at her. Arizona nods her head slightly as she continues. "It's been in place for weeks. I called Webber about a month ago and asked if he could hold it for me because I was coming back."

Surprise is evident on Callie's face as she softly breaths out, "When?"

"When what?" Arizona asks in confusion.

"When were you coming back?" Callie clarifies in a stronger voice now that the surprise was wearing off.

"April." She says with a hint of smile. "I was going to be back by the end of April."

"How?" Callie questions still trying process this new information.

"I spoke with the grant committee and told them that I could train the local staff. The chief doctor out there is more than capable of running the clinic on his own." Taking another small step towards Callie she continues. "I just needed a few months to train the staff and slowly hand over the responsibilities." With only a few feet of space between them Arizona searches Callie's face trying to determine what the brunette is thinking.

Standing there absorbing all this information took a moment. She had plans in place to come back, Callie wonders. "You had this in place before the grant money dried up?" she asks in confusion.

Smiling Arizona happily answers, "Yes. I didn't find out about the money issues until weeks after I spoke to Webber."

Callie briefly nods her head but remains quiet with her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. Lost in thought she attempts to process everything Arizona was telling her. She was coming back before the money run out. What was her reason for leaving? What did she tell the grant committee? She couldn't just back out on the grant so there has to be reason. Finally breaking out of her thoughts Callie sees Arizona waiting for her to say something. "Why?" she asks.

"Why what?" Arizona responds in bewilderment.

"Why were you coming back?" Callie holds up a hand to stop Arizona's immediate answer. "I mean the reason you gave the grant committee. I doubt they just let you leave because you were heartbroken," she challenges.

Arizona's shoulders drops as she feels all the progress she has made slipping away. Discouragedly she quietly answers, "I told them that I was unable to safely perform surgeries in an environment where gun fire could break out. After the attack on the village, when I froze up again, I knew that couldn't stay there and do the kind of work that was being asked of me."

Callie's face falls at the answer she was expecting. I knew it couldn't be because of me, she sadly thinks. "So you came back because you were afraid." Callie says disappointedly. Quickly realizing how callous that sounded she hurriedly says, "Not that it isn't a good reason. You shouldn't be somewhere where you fear for your safety."

"I had to tell them something." Arizona says trying to salvage the conversation. "I needed to give them a reason to let me come back."

"I know." Callie acknowledges sadly as she looks at Arizona. "But I also know that it's what actually got you to book a plane home." Silence falls between them because they both know it's the truth. Knowing that Arizona couldn't deny that fact Callie slowly steps around her and heads toward the bedroom. She is no longer angry, just exhausted and sad.

"I needed a reason." Arizona says again as she turns around. She knew this was tipping a point for them. If she couldn't convince Callie that she truly came back for her then Arizona doubted if their relationship could be fixed. And she needed it to be fixed, she needed Callie in her life.

Glancing back over her shoulder Callie defeatedly says, "I know you did."

It's the calm understanding of Callie's voice that breaks Arizona. She was giving up on them and that filled Arizona with fear. She could handle screaming, yelling, crying or anything else Callie threw at her but not apathy. "I had to have a reason. Me." She firmly says while pointing to herself. "I needed a reason because it's me. Because I have this overdeveloped sense of duty built into me that I couldn't walk away without justifying it to the committee."

Emotionally exhausted Callie just nods her head understandingly hoping to finish this conversation and curl up under her covers away from the world. "I know Arizona. It's ok. You don't need to explain it to me, I get it."

"No, you don't get it!" Arizona exclaims with her voice rising. Her chest fills with dread at Callie's defeated words. She could see the brunette slipping away and it terrified her. "I needed a reason alright. I needed to be able to justify leaving and that's what I used. I can't be sorry that the attack happened. It's what brought me home." Arizona searches Callie's face for any kind of a reaction but she just stands there with the same resigned expression.

Grasping at straws Arizona hastily tries to make Callie understand. She needed her to understand because their relationship hung in the balance. "Did you ever think that the shooting and the money running out was fate?" At that Callie at least rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "I know how that must sound," Arizona follows encouraged by Callie's response. "But I was looking for a reason to come back Callie. I couldn't just walk away without one and if those things hadn't happened I would have found another." Stepping closer she can see the calm mask on Callie breaking. "Maybe it would have been after I caught something and got sick. Or if that didn't have a happen I would have come up with something else. Sun poisoning maybe? I'm not really sure what I would have used." She says while closing the remaining distance between them until they were face to face. Softening her voice when Callie doesn't move away she fervently declares. "All I know for sure is that I wanted to come back to you the moment I stepped off that plane."

Hearing the honesty and love in Arizona's voice gives Callie pause. She looks at the blonde woman standing before her and isn't surprised to discover that against all her efforts Arizona still made it past her defenses. Searching her face Callie knows she's telling the truth. Arizona would need a reason to leave Africa but it was obvious that she came back for her. Feeling overwhelmed at this realization Callie can only process a single thought, 'she really did come back for me'.

Arizona holds her breath as she watches Callie, waiting for some kind of response. She didn't know what else she could say to convince the brunette that she came home for her. As the seconds drag on Arizona feels all hope start to slip away until Callie's expression finally changes to one of hopeful bewilderment. Letting out a breath of relief Arizona quickly speaks not wanting to waste another moment. "I know I messed up. I know I hurt you. And I don't expect you to forgive me right away but, I came back for you." Unable to stand the few inches of space between Arizona reaches down and clasps Callie's hand in hers. "I want to be with you. No, I need to be with you." She corrects as she pours her heart out. "So I'm going to fight for us. I'm going to fight for you, for as long as it takes."

**This ended in a totally different place then I had planned but I think it still turned out well. I have more for them to discuss, mainly the Mark issue, but I didn't want to keep you waiting for an update. I'll do my best to post in another week but with Christmas fast approaching and the financial year ending at work my spare time is getting smaller. Fear not, because I am determined to finish this story with a happy ending! And speaking of happy endings, you would make this writer very happy by pressing the review button after reading this sentence. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thank you all so much for reviewing! Each review is like an early Christmas gift. ****I'm sure you noticed the rating change but don't get too excited…yet. I'm just covering my bases. This story gets more and more challenging but thankfully my muse is sticking with me. This was by far the most difficult chapter to write so I hope it lives up to the prior ones. Their thoughts are **_**italics**_**. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Callie just stands there completely dumbfounded by Arizona's speech. It's nearly impossible for her to process anything with so many thoughts racing through her mind. The main one of course being_, 'She came back for me.'_ It seemed that no matter how many times Callie repeats that in her head; she still can't fully comprehend it. It's apparent that Arizona means it but that truth changes everything. With just a few sentences, granted absolutely perfect sentences, her entire world is suddenly turned upside down. _No one ever comes back for me_, she thinks. If not for Arizona's hand holding hers, Callie would be sure that she had just dreamt the last few minutes.

A smile starts to form on her lips as she recalls Arizona's passionate declaration, _'I'm going to fight for you.'_ It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. Pulling herself from her thoughts Callie focuses her attention on the breathtaking woman before her. Arizona stands a mere few inches away patiently waiting for a response. Her blue eyes are bright with hope as she gently rubs her thumb over the back of Callie's hand.

The light caress from Arizona sends a thousand tiny shockwaves through Callie's body. After such a passionate declaration she is overcome with desire. Wanting nothing more than to feel Arizona's lips against hers, to kiss away all of the pain she very slowly starts to lean forward. She knows this won't solve anything and that they still have issues to work through but, as her lips near Arizona's she can only think, '_everything is perfect, everything is wonderful, everything is… awful!_'

Callie quickly pulls back as though a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her. She had gotten so lost in the unexpected torrent of emotions since last night that she only now remembered… Mark. _I slept with Mark_, she reminds herself as every euphoric feeling leaves her only to be replaced with guilt and anguish. Her heart plummets knowing that this is the worst thing she could have done to them. It doesn't matter that it wasn't cheating because Arizona will still be crushed. _'Of all things for me to do while she was gone, why did I have to sleep with him!'_ Callie mentally scolds herself. Taking a small step back she knows that she has to tell Arizona before they go any further but for the life of her she has no idea how to go about it.

Arizona had just begun to close her eyes in anticipation of their kiss when Callie suddenly pulls away looking distraught. Baffled by such a drastic change in emotion she asks, "What's wrong?" Searching Callie's face for some kind of answer all the brunette does is take another step back and slowly remove her hand from Arizona's. "Callie?" Arizona questions with slight panic at the loss of contact.

Looking at the floor Callie opens and closes her mouth but no sound comes out as she struggles to form a response. "Arizona… things are different now." She finally manages to say. Lifting her head up she meets the blonde's gaze. "We can't just pick up where we left off."

Arizona's body relaxes slightly as she lets out a breath. "I know," She admits while closing the distance between them.

"No. Arizona, you don't." Callie sadly responds dropping her head again.

Unwilling to give up the progress they were making Arizona refuses to let Callie close back up. "I understand," she says compassionately. "We have to rebuild our relationship, our trust in each other. We can take it as slow as you want." Arizona says sweetly as she reaches for Callie's hand but this time Callie just shakes her head.

"It's not that." Her voice her voice catches in her throat. "I've changed. I'm not the same person I was two months ago." Pausing she tries to build up the courage to tell the truth but instead what comes out is, "My life has changed since you've been gone."

Worry starts to etch its way into Arizona's features but her voice remains as loving as before. "I know." Tilting her head in confusion at the distress in Callie's eyes she tries to reassure her. "I've changed too. I'm not the same person either but that doesn't have to change anything between us." Disbelief is evident on Callie's face so Arizona resolutely admits, "My love for you has been the only constant."

Callie's heart breaks a little more at those words. "Arizona, please don't." Shifting nervously on her feet she forces herself to be strong. Taking a deep breath she bravely meets Arizona's eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she begins only to be interrupted by Arizona.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I'm back and–"

"Stop." Callie firmly says. "I know you're sorry but that's not what this is about." Arizona stops in surprise but she remains quiet and allows Callie to speak. Feeling the moment of truth pressing upon her she tries to explain. "You have to understand that I thought I was never going to see you again. You may have wanted to come back the second you got there but I didn't know that. For all I knew you were having the time of your life."

"But I wasn't." Arizona quickly says.

Frustration builds in Callie at this whole situation and her words take on a slight edge. "But I didn't know that. You knew you were coming back but I didn't." Callie's hand tightens at her side as she ponders what would have happened if Arizona had told her. Softening her voice she asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

It's Arizona who breaks their gaze this time. Showing her vulnerability is something she avoided at all costs but she had just promised to fight for them and being honest is a part of that. Looking back at Callie she quietly answers, "Because I was afraid you would tell me not to."

"Oh." Callie softly breaths out. Not expecting that answer her guilt about sleeping with Mark intensifies. Arizona suddenly looks so unsure of herself and it pains Callie to see her like that. Needing to comfort Arizona, if only for moment, Callie admits, "I wouldn't have." The blonde tilts her head in confusion so Callie clarifies. "Told you not to come back. I wouldn't have said that."

Arizona's entire demeanor lifts at that confession. _'We're going to get through this'_ she thinks brightly. Smiling at Callie she's puzzled when the Latina walks past her towards the living room and starts pacing. "What's a matter?"

Nervously fidgeting with her hands and muttering Spanish under her breath she finally works up the courage she needs. Squaring her shoulders she drops her hands to her sides and turns back to the perplexed looking blonde. "I'm not the same person." Callie says as she jumps right in.

_We're back to this again_, Arizona questions in her head. "I know but you're still my person" she tells her hoping to lay this whole thing to rest.

Unwilling to be deterred Callie takes a step forward. "Are you sure?" she challenges. "Because you were gone for two months and I thought I was never going to see you again. I had to do things to get over you. I had to try and move on." Callie justifies with a tight voice.

Confused as to where this going Arizona again tries to reassure Callie. "I know you did but that doesn't have to change anything between us."

Hating herself for what she is about to do Callie takes a step closer to Arizona knowing that this would be a deal breaker. Even with her speech of fighting for them Callie knew that this would prove those words to be just that, only words. Bracing herself for the reaction to follow Callie firmly looks her in the eye. "You really sure it doesn't change things? What if I found someone else while you were gone? What if I hooked up with random women?"

Arizona's face falls as she timidly asks, "Did you?"

"No." Callie breaths out but before the smile can reach Arizona's eyes she quickly finishes, "But I did sleep with Mark."

Those words hang in the air as Arizona steps back grasping for the counter behind her like the wind is being knocked out her. Unable able to look at Callie her eyes flicker around the room never focusing on any spot. "You… you what?" she says in disbelief wishing with all her being that she heard wrong.

"I slept with Mark." Callie solemnly repeats.

"No" Arizona weakly says. _'That can't be true. I came back for her, we're supposed to be together' _she thinks.

"Arizona, I'm sorry" Callie says remorsefully drawing the blonde from her thoughts

"You're sorry?" she harshly questions finally looking at the brunette. "No! Just no. How could you?" she accuses.

"You were gone and–"

But Arizona doesn't wait for the excuses. "So you just hop into bed with Mark! Did you even wait for my plane to land in Africa before you jumped his bones?" she demands.

"That's not fair." Callie says with her own temper rising. "I thought we were over. You left me and–"

"And of course the first thing you do is screw Mark!" She interjects, cringing internally as the malicious words leave her lips but she can't stop them from coming. Callie's betrayal pressed on every one of her fears.

"How dare you!" Callie shouts back feeling like she had just been slapped.

"How dare I what?" Arizona challenges. "Fill in the blanks? I knew you still had thing for him and with me out of the way I bet you couldn't wait to experience the Sloan method again."

"You broke up with me!" Callie pointedly shouts with her eyes flashing dangerously. "I didn't owe you anything so don't you dare stand there and judge me."

Fiercely glaring each other a lull settles between them at their standoff. Looking away first Arizona dismissively says, "I can't do this," as she heads towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with you right now." She sternly replies with her back to the brunette.

An empty laugh leaves Callie as she says, "Well good luck with that." Turning around Arizona raises her eyebrow in a silent question. "The storm," Callie says gesturing towards the windows. "Roads are probably closed by now and if not, I doubt any cab company is willing to risk the liability."

"Crap." Arizona mutters under her breath. In the mist of their argument she had completely forgotten that they we stuck together because of the ice storm. Desperate for some kind of escape she grabs one of her suitcases and marches towards Christina's old room.

"Now what are you doing?" Callie asks in exasperation as the blonde strides past her.

Reaching the doorway she doesn't turn around as she coldly responds, "I can't look at you right now," before slamming the bedroom door shut behind her.

Callie stands rooted to her spot in the living room staring at the now closed door as eyes start to water. Of all the things that they had said to one another that hurt worse of all. Blinking furiously to stop the tears she numbly moves to the couch struggling to comprehend how they had gone from playful banter about a movie, to nearly kissing to, a full blown fight all in the matter of an hour.

… … … … … … …

Throwing her suitcase onto the floor Arizona feels justified as it creates a loud bang. Looking around the room she notices that all of Christina's things have been removed. In their place were random boxes from the storage unit her and Callie had rented. Clearly Callie hadn't gotten around to unpacking all of them and just put them in here until she found the time. Thankfully Arizona's recliner was in here but she was too worked up to sit right now.

Pacing back and forth to rid herself of pent up emotion she can't quiet her racing thoughts. _She slept with Mark! How could she do that to me, to us? I know we had technically broken up but come on! _Arizona's breathing comes faster as she feels rage course through her veins_. I knew there was still something between them. This is why I don't date newborns; they can't make up their minds_!

Pausing mid-stride she is suddenly overcome with dread. _Does Callie want to be with him? Did they suddenly realize that they were made for each other? Did she enjoying being with a man more? Was the sex better with Mark? _Anger bubbles up inside of her as she realizes that Mark has had his hands all over Callie. He had undressed her, touched her, tasted her and before Arizona can stop herself her pictures them together.

_Callie groans as Mark slowly kisses his way up her body. Pausing to suck on her right breast she fists her hand in his hair, hungrily bringing his lips to hers. Kissing him passionately Callie shivers as he flicks his thumb over her clit eliciting shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. Settling himself between her legs he swallows her cries of passion as he thrusts into her. Wrapping her legs tightly around him Callie tears her mouth from his as her orgasm overtakes her. "Mark!" she screams in intense pleasure as he thrusts even deeper into her prolonging her orgasm. _

"Stop!" Arizona yells. Her voice reverberates throughout the room as she forces those images from her mind. There were tears in her eyes but she couldn't tell if they were from anger or pain. "You don't know what happened" she says trying to reassure herself but deep down she fears that her imagination isn't far from the truth. Feeling shaky from the images that invaded her mind she sits down on the recliner and draws her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs she rests her head on her knees and stares out the window.

_What do I do now?_ Glancing briefly at the door Arizona feels a tear slide down her cheek. _It was stupid of me to think she'd just be waiting for me. I didn't give her any reason to think I'd come back but still I wasn't gone that long._ Debating the facts quietly in her head Arizona feels more confused than ever before. She had thought that convincing Callie she came back for her was going to big their biggest hurtle but, now she wasn't even sure if there was a them anymore. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest she wonders if coming back was a mistake. _'I thought she loved me. How could she sleep with him?'_

… … … … … … …

Callie sits motionlessly in the living room staring out the window at the storm. The freezing rain had remained steady just like the weatherman promised. Everything outside was completely incased in ice and with how the rain was falling Callie suspected that her sliding glass door to the porch wouldn't even budge. Not that Callie had any plans of leaving or for that matter even moving. Arizona's last words had crippled her. "I can't even look at you." A cold numbness had overtaken Callie at those words. She had expected the blonde to be upset and angry but Callie hadn't prepared for the sheer disgust Arizona had given her.

Looking behind her, Callie isn't surprised to find that the bedroom door is still firmly shut. _'I doubt she'll come out anytime soon.'_ Looking back out the windows Callie refuses to cry over the harsh words that had been delivered to her. Instead she replays their fight over in her head. '_I knew she was going to mad but how could she say those things? Does she really think I just fell into bed with Mark the second she left?' _Callie had planned to keep her temper in check but once Arizona accused her of screwing Mark the first chance she got all bets were off.

Replaying Arizona's accusations in her mind causes Callie to clench her jaw as her anger returns. _'How dare she accuse me off jumping into bed with him! And so what if I had? She broke up with me so I could screw whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted!'_ Letting out a labored breath Callie's rage quickly vanishes as she recalls the betrayal in Arizona's eyes at her admission.

'_I hurt her'_ Callie sadly admits to herself. _'But I didn't know she was going to come back. If I had known we still had a chance I wouldn't have sabotaged us… not like that.'_ Feeling the hot tears burning in eyes she makes no attempt to push them away. _'I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I just wanted to feel something other than miserable. Not that it worked.'_ A regretful laugh slips past her lips. Sleeping with Mark had the opposite effect. Instead of making her forget it only made her miss Arizona more_. 'Mark is great in bed but he's nothing like Arizona. She made me feel safe and cherished and loved. When she'd look at me it was like I was her whole world. Being with Mark was just a cruel reminder of everything I lost.' _

Realizing how raw her emotions are she pushes herself off the couch and heads to her bedroom not wanting Arizona to find her like this. She doesn't know when the blonde is going to come back out but she doesn't want to face her until she's ready. Her emotions are too raw to deal with another confrontation. Closing the door behind her she curls up in bed pulling the comforter up to her chin. Trying to relax into mattress she can't stop the nagging feeling of dread that they may not be able to find their way back to one another.

**I know this wasn't the happiest of chapters but I wanted to show why it was so painful for Arizona to find out Callie slept with Mark. I don't blame Callie for their breakup but I do think has some serious making up to do for sleeping with Mark. On the bright side all of their drama is out in the open which means there are probably only two or three more chapters left. Hence, the much anticipated make-up scene is fast approaching! Another thing that's gets closer is that happy shiny review button; and it'd be super awesome if you clicked on it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW, over a 100 reviews! You guys are totally awesome! I know I'm a day late in posting but the good news is that this chapter is twice as long. I've been diligently working on this everyday so hopefully it's worth the wait. Here's your early Christmas present. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hours passed as both women remained confined to their rooms desperate to avoid the reality of their situation. Over the past several hours Arizona had gone from crying to intense fury and back again so in an attempt to keep her mind occupied she pulled out some medical journals from her suitcase to read. On the other side of the apartment Callie had been going through the same range emotions and after awhile she plugs in her iPod hoping to drown out her thoughts. Unfortunately for them both, neither of them have much success.

Arizona sits curled up in her navy blue recliner with a medical journal resting across her legs. She thought that reading would take her mind off everything but it seems that no matter what article she turns to it reminds her of Callie. Anything to do with orthopedics is immediately skipped over for obvious reasons. Cardiology is a bust because she can't handle reading about anything that deals with the heart. A study on neurology held promise but apparently reading about the brain just seemed to make hers go into overdrive as it began analyzing everything that happened. Quickly flipping the page she comes to an article about trauma surgery. However, she only makes it half way through because she realizes that she is comparing the severely injured patient to her and Callie's relationship.

Irritated at herself for letting her mind wander she angrily turns the page and finds an article on Pediatrics. Giving a silent cheer of victory she prepares to lose herself in her work. However, one look at the tiny humans on the glossy page and she remembers the day she agreed to have kids with Callie. Letting out a loud sigh of frustration she hurriedly flips further into the journal stopping on a dermatology write-up but, that even back fires because she envisions Mark running his hands all over Callie's skin. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaims while forcefully closing the magazine.

… … … … … …

A hundred feet away Callie lay in bed with her headphones firmly in place as she sorted through her play list hoping to finally settle on a song. After replaying and overanalyzing their fight more times then she could count Callie decided that she had to quiet her mind. Scrolling through the song titles she starts reading them aloud in an attempt to choose one. "My Life Would Suck Without You? Skip." Callie says definitively. "We Might As Well Be Strangers? No." She declares with a quick flick of her thumb. "Goodbye My Lover? Oh, hell no." She exclaims irritation.

Giving up on choosing a song she switches it to shuffle. Resting the player on her chest Ron Pope's voice begins flowing from her earbuds_. /A drop in the ocean/ A change in the weather/ I was praying that you and me might end up together/_ Groaning she grabs the iPod and hits the forward button. Repositioning her head on the pillow Colbie Caillat starts singing. _/I miss those blue eyes/ How you kiss me at night/ I miss the way we sleep/ And now I miss everything about you/_ "Seriously!" Callie shouts as she scrambles to change the song yet again. Pushing her head deeper into the pillow she forwards the music once more, determined to actually listen to the next song. _/Please, come home, come home/ 'Cause I've been waiting for you so long, so long/ And right now there's a war between the vanity's/ But all I see is you and me/ The fight for you is all I've ever known, so come home/_ "I give up!" She shouts in defeat as she sits up pulling off the headphones and throwing them across her bed.

Tempted to lie back down and scream into her pillow she instead glares at her iPod and gets up. Clearly music wasn't going to keep her mind off things but one thing never failed to do just that… cooking. Tentatively opening her bedroom door she's relieved to find the living room empty. Walking into the kitchen she pulls out a pot and begins filling it with water. Once full she places it on a burner and starts getting out the needed ingredients.

… … … … … …

Medical journals are scattered all around Arizona as the soft light from the window falls upon her. After searching through several magazines, the rejects were on the floor, she finally found an article on anesthesiology that didn't make her think about Callie. However, she only read for twenty minutes because just reading about it was putting her to sleep. Blinking her eyes once again to stay awake she defeatedly closes the journal and tosses it to the ground with the rest of them. Stretching her arms out to loosen her muscles she glances at her watch, which read 2:30. Dropping her arms back to her sides she's forced to admit that she has been hiding in here for the past three hours.

Standing up she walks over to the window and sees that the storm hasn't let up. In fact it seemed to be going as strong as ever and the ice had gotten thicker in the last few hours. Dropping her forehead against the window she lets out a heavy sigh which instantly fogs the glass blocking her view of the storm. She knows that she can't hide in this room forever but she has no idea what to say or how to act around Callie and their uncomfortable silences are torturous.

The sound of pots clanging draws her attention away from the window and towards the closed door. Pushing herself away from the window she stares longingly at the door knowing that on the other side Callie is busy in the kitchen. The ache in chest grows at being so close and yet so far away from the Latina. More than anything Arizona wishes that she could just walk out there wrap her arms around Callie and place a kiss on the back of her neck like she always used to when she found the brunette cooking. Her lips turn into a sad frown because she knows that's not an option. There is just so much between them now that Arizona doesn't know if they can ever find their way back to each other_. 'I left her and she slept with Mark. I don't think we could have hurt each other any worse if we tried',_ she silently admits.

Taking a few tentative steps towards the door she pauses, briefly debating on opening the door or curling back up in the recliner. The growl of her stomach makes the decision for her as the aroma of tomato and basil invades her senses. Even though she had eaten a large breakfast that was hours ago and clearly her body was ready for another meal. Breathing in deeply she smiles at the scent of pasta coming from the kitchen. One thing about Callie that remained constant is that she can always cook up a meal that makes Arizona's mouth water.

Crossing the room in a few steps Arizona stops right in front of the door suddenly nervous as to what will happen when she opens it. _'I've done successful organ transplants on infants… I can turn a door handle'_, she firmly says to herself. But yet, her hand stills as it touches the cool metal of the handle. Taking in a deep breath she tries to prepare herself for what's going to happen when she opens the door but the truth of the matter is that she has no idea what to expect.

Callie is stirring the sauce waiting for the pasta to finish cooking when she hears the bedroom door open. Her body instantly tenses as she hears Arizona walk over to the kitchen counter. Turning down the heat on the sauce she quickly checks the pasta before slowly turning around to face Arizona. They both questioningly stare at one another trying to decide if the other is going to start yelling or crying or something else entirely.

Several moments pass as they both stand there in the most uncomfortable silence of their lives. Unable to stand the tension any longer Arizona speaks first. "It smells good," she says cautiously while gesturing to the food on the stove. Callie's shoulders visibly relax at the understanding that they aren't going to fight right now.

"Thanks," she replies in a hesitant voice. "It's almost done if you want some."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Arizona says while trying to ignore the tension between them. They share another uneasy look before Callie turns around to check on the pasta. Picking up the pot Arizona watches Callie pour out the extra water into the sink. Uncomfortable just standing there watching Callie, she walks around the counter and opens up the cupboards to get down plates for them. Placing them on the counter she turns back around to get the silverware and suddenly finds herself face to face with Callie who had been moving to get the sauce off the stove.

Awkward takes on a new meaning for both of them as they stand inches away from each other. Seemingly frozen in these spots neither woman can look away. It is one of those moments where under different circumstances they would just start kissing but now all of the pain they had inflicted upon each other becomes suffocating. Being so close to each other invokes too many emotions that they both had spent the last few hours trying to forget. Shallowly breathing Callie sees the hurt, regret, and longing flicker across Arizona's face and she knows that her own eyes are revealing the same thing. Stepping back before she loses the fragile control on her emotions she breaks the spell that they had fallen under. "Sorry, I just… need the sauce." She quietly says trying to keep her voice neutral even though she can feel tears burning in the back of her eyes.

Giving a short nod Arizona briefly closes her eyes while biting her bottom lip in anguish before shoving back down her emotions and stepping around Callie. "Yeah, I was just getting the silverware," she quickly responds. Pulling out two forks she fixes an impartial expression on her face as she turns back around. Callie is busy pouring the sauce over the spaghetti so Arizona sets the silverware down by their plates and grabs two water bottles from the fridge. Walking around the counter she sits down as Callie is puts spaghetti onto each of their plates. Placing the remaining pasta on the counter Callie walks over and takes her seat next to the blonde.

Thankful for something to do since the tension between them has returned full force Arizona picks up her fork. Spiraling some spaghetti around it she raises it up to her lips and blows on it to cool it down before eating it. She can't help the tiny smile that forms on her face as she eats. Callie's cooking is still amazing. "This is great." She says after swallowing.

Briefly looking at Arizona, Callie forces a weak smile onto her face as she replies, "Thanks." Turning back to her food Callie desperately tries not to focus on how uncomfortable this feels. She had thought that things were bad when they hadn't talked about what happened to them but now that they had it almost felt worse. Taking a sip of water she sneaks a glance at Arizona. It's obvious that she is just as distressed about their situation and judging by the slight puffiness around her eyes, Arizona had done her fair share of crying over the past few hours just like Callie.

Eating in silence the only noises that break the quiet are their forks scraping against the plates and the sound of a water bottle being drunk. After ten painstaking minutes they both finish eating. Sitting there for yet another self-conscious moment Callie reaches over and picks up Arizona's plate taking it over to the sink with hers. She knows they are walking on eggshells with each other so instead of trying to say something she figures it's just better to keep busy. Turning on the facet she pours soap over the sponge and waits for the water to heat up.

Watching Callie place the dishes in the sink Arizona rubs her hands over her thighs in a nervous gesture. At least when they were eating the silence wasn't as unbearable but now that they were done Arizona feels as though the tension in the room is trying to overpower her. "Thanks for lunch," she says mainly to fill the void of silence if only for a moment.

"You're welcome," Callie responds as she rinses off the plates. The silence resumes and Arizona looks around the room as if the solution to getting rid of this tension would magically appear. Standing up she taps her fingers on the back of chair desperate for something to do. Unable to take the tension any longer she suddenly walks into the living room and starts puts on her shoes. Callie looks up from the dishes when she hears the couch cushion squeak and she sees Arizona lacing up her sneakers. "What are you doing?" Callie asks.

Finishing the knot Arizona stands up and walks back over to kitchen. "I'm going to take out the trash." She answers while taking the lid off the trash can.

"Okay?" Callie replies in mild confusion while Arizona grabs the bag out of the trash can and heads over to the front door. Setting the garbage bag down on the floor Arizona takes her jacket off the hook and starts buttoning it up. "What do you need your jacket for? The garbage shoot is at the end of the hall." Callie reminds her.

"I know." Arizona replies as she finishes the last button. "But the dumpster is outside." Picking up the trash bag she opens the door but stops at Callie's question.

"Why are you going outside?" Callie asks now completely confused by the blonde's behavior. "You hate the cold."

Turning her head to look at Callie she honestly answers in a regretful tone, "I just need to get some space for a bit." And I don't want to hide in that bedroom anymore she silently finishes in her head.

"Oh." Callie softly replies while dropping her eyes back down to the dishes in the sink. Arizona briefly debates saying something else when she sees the hurt look on Callie's face but instead she remains quiet and walks out of the apartment. As soon as the door closes behind her, Arizona feels like a weight is being lifted off of her. Pausing in the hallway she takes a deep breath feeling like she hasn't been able to get air to her lungs in hours.

Walking down the hallway she tries to sort out her emotions now that she has just a little bit of distance from that apartment. _'Callie slept with Mark, she slept with him. She jumped right into bed with… Well, maybe she didn't jump right into bed with him but it still didn't take too long,' _Arizona concedes. Reaching the end of the hall she starts down the stairs. _'No matter how long it took her she still betrayed me.'_ She thinks harshly but immediately after that thought her logical mind forces her to look at the facts. Sighing as she turns on the landing to go down another floor Arizona begrudgingly admits the truth. _'Fine, it wasn't really a betrayal because we were broken up so she didn't cheat. Callie would never cheat on me.'_ Finally on the ground floor Arizona walks towards the back door. _'But Mark? I mean why couldn't it be someone else? Anyone else, like a woman.'_ Stopping just before the door she suddenly has a moment of clarity and promptly realizes what is really bothering her. _'Is Callie not sure about being with a woman anymore? Did she miss being with a man? Is it more sexual fulfilling with him then me? Am I not enough?'_ Not wanting to ponder the answers to those questions she forcefully pushes open the door and is immediately greeted with a blast of cold air causing her to shiver.

Stepping out onto the concrete steps she takes in the scene before her. Even though the only thing in her sight is a dumpster in an alleyway it still looks beautiful. Everything is covered in ice, so even in the overcast light it all glistens. The sounds of the city are nonexistent because no cars are driving by honking their horns and no one is out walking. The only noise disrupting the quiet is the gentle fall of the light rain making a soft tapping sound as is lands. Firmly taking hold of the railing Arizona very carefully makes her way down the three steps. The storm may give the appearance of being calm and peaceful but she knows it's treacherous. The entire alley is a sheet of ice but thankfully the dumpster is only twenty feet away. Sliding a bit as she walks Arizona chastises herself, "This may not have been the best idea, Robbins."

Finally reaching the dumpster she switches the garbage to her left hand and attempts to open the lid with her right however, it doesn't budge. "Perfect." Arizona mutters sarcastically when she sees that the ice has sealed the lid shut. Making a fist she bangs on the top of the dumpster and is encouraged when some of the ice falls off. Hitting the lid a few more times she again tries to open it but there is still too much ice holding it in place. Becoming impatient she very forcefully strikes the top of the lid knocking off most of the ice but also losing her balance in the process. Frantically trying to grab hold of the dumpster for stability her feet nearly slide out from under her but somehow she manages to regain her balance. Taking a breath she slowly stands up to full height and releases her death grip on the dumpster. "It's okay, I'm good." She reassures herself while successfully raising the lid and throwing the trash bag in.

Carefully turning around she takes baby steps on her way back to the stairs. Stopping right in front of them Arizona closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Turning her face up towards the sky she drinks in this moment letting herself completely relax. The sound of quiet and the feel of the soft rain on her face is therapeutic and she wants savor it before heading back into the apartment. Breathing out she opens her eyes and steps up onto the first stair. Unfortunately, her traction isn't solid and the ice causes her foot to slide back off. Completely off balance she tries to grab a hold of the railing but it's too late. All of her weight comes down hard on her right foot causing her ankle to give out when it's forced into an awkward position. Fortunately grabbing a hold of railing before she completely wipes out Arizona regains her balance. "Damnit," she shouts in frustration. Keeping a firm grip on the railing she tries to put some weight on her right foot. "Son of bitch," she curses under her breath when sharp pains shoot through her leg forcing her to shift most of her weight onto her other foot. Glaring at the ice that just moments ago was calming her down she sarcastically says, "Well, this is just perfect," as she carefully limps up the iced steps, keeping a death grip on the railing.

… … … … … …

Callie is standing by the windows in the living room holding a cup of hot chocolate when she hears the apartment door open. Refusing to turn around immediately she takes another sip from her mug. It's the sound of someone stumbling and a sharp intake of breath that gets her to finally turn around. Her eyes grow wide when she sees Arizona leaning against the wall for balance while favoring her right leg as she pushes the door closed. "What happened? Are you okay?" Callie asks with concern as she quickly walks towards the blonde putting her mug on the coffee table as she passes it.

Limping forward another step Arizona sucks in a breath at the twinge it causes in her ankle. "I'm fine," she replies tightly trying not to let the pain show her face.

"Yeah, I can see how _fine_ you are." Callie pointedly responds as she reaches Arizona. Coming up beside her Callie places Arizona's right arm over her shoulder and takes the majority of the blonde's weight. "What happened?" she asks as they slowly make their way over to the couch.

Arizona's heart speeds up when Callie wraps her arm around Arizona's waist to help steady her. "I slipped on the ice." she responds thankful that Callie is supporting most of her weight since being this close to the brunette is making her light headed.

"And…" Callie prompts waiting for the rest of the explanation while trying not to notice how good it feels to hold Arizona again.

"And I came down on my foot wrong." Arizona admits as Callie helps her sit down on the couch.

"Let me look at it." Callie states rather than asks while she pulls the coffee table closer so Arizona can prop her foot up.

"Callie, its fine. I just need to walk it off." Arizona tries to protest but Callie gives her a stern I'm-an-orthopedic-surgeon-so-I'll-be-the-judge-of-that look. Rolling her eyes, Arizona begrudgingly lifts her foot onto the coffee table knowing that Callie won't let this go until she's had a chance to examine it.

Sitting down on the coffee table next to Arizona foot, Callie begins to untie her sneaker while Arizona takes off her jacket. As carefully as possible Callie takes off the sneaker but Arizona still sucks in a breath and winces. "Sorry." Callie says once she gets the sneaker off.

"Don't worry about it." Arizona assures her.

Giving a brief nod Callie examines her ankle. Gently picking up her foot Callie asks Arizona to flex her foot which the blonde does although clearly she feels pain while doing it. Pressing on a few spots and gauging Arizona's reactions Callie finishes her examine. "Well, the good news is it's not broken," she declares while grabbing a pillow from the couch to rest Arizona's foot on. "I don't even think you sprained it but you should still stay off it for a little bit. I'm going to get an ice pack." She says while standing up. Walking into the kitchen she pulls an ice pack from the freezer and also grabs a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Let me guess." Arizona says with a twinkle her eyes when Callie hands her the pill bottle. "Take two of these and call you in the morning?"

"Something like that." Callie responds with smile as she sits back down on the coffee table and places the ice pack on Arizona ankle. "You should ice it for fifteen minutes or so and keep it evaluated just for a little while so it doesn't swell up. Other than that you're fine." Leaving her hand on the ice pack to keep it from falling off Callie looks back at Arizona, "Although, I would recommend using the garbage shoot next time." She lightly teases.

"Noted." Arizona says with smile before she swallows the ibuprofen. "You don't need to do that." She tells Callie while gesturing to the ice pack.

"I don't mind." Callie replies nonchalantly leaving her hand on the ice pack to keep it in place.

With the current crisis over they again get submerged in silence. Several minutes pass by as the two women allow their thoughts to wander. Callie stares out the window knowing that if she looks at Arizona she will end up saying something about Mark or Africa. So instead she watches the rain fall and tries not to think about everything that has transpired in the last twelve hours. Arizona however, keeps her gaze fixed on Callie as all of the questions that plagued her mind before slipping on the ice start bouncing around in her head again. '_Am I enough for her?_' she wonders once more. Sitting there watching Callie, she can't stop her nagging fears and although she normally doesn't have confidence issues right now she feels completely insecure.

"Why Mark?" she finally asks, unable to take her thoughts and the silence any longer. _I just need to know why,_ she finishes in her head.

Callie jumps slightly at the sound of her voice breaking the quiet but it's the question that really makes her suddenly turn towards the blonde. "What?" she asks back in surprise, clearly not expecting that question.

"Why Mark?" she repeats. "Why, out of the million people living in Seattle, did you choose him?" she asks in exasperation. She waits a moment but Callie remains quiet, still frozen in surprise. "Do you… do you love him?" she hesitantly asks afraid to hear the answer.

Shifting forward slightly Callie debates on how to answer that question. Finally finding her voice she makes sure to look Arizona in the eye as she compassionately answers, "Yes, but I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend."

"With benefits." Arizona mutters causing Callie to hastily drop her gaze and lean away. Immediately regretting her comment Arizona quickly apologizes. "Sorry," she says softly hoping to continue their conversation. Shifting into a more comfortable position she holds her breath waiting for Callie to say something.

Keeping her eyes downcast Callie readjusts the ice pack while dejectedly saying, "It wasn't like that." Pausing as an internal war wages through her on how much she should say Callie decides to tell all. Taking in a breath she straitens up her back and finally raises her head to meet Arizona's gaze. "I just wanted to forget." She miserably confesses. "For just one minute, I wanted to forget that I missed you. I wanted to forget that you left me and I wanted to feel something other than miserable and heartbroken. So I went to Mark."

Arizona hears the raw emotion in Callie's voice and she again berates herself for walking away in the airport those months ago. However, her doubts and fears still plague her mind so she presses the issue. "But Mark?" she questions weakly. "Why him?"

"Because he's familiar and because he was here." Callie tells her hating how pathetic it sounds.

A pregnant pause settles between them until Arizona hesitantly asks, "Are you sure?" Callie furrows her brow in confusion so Arizona forces herself to continue. "I just need to know," she starts while nervously twisting her hands. "Did you go to Mark because he's Mark or…" her voice drops to almost a whisper as she finally asks, "Or because he's a guy?"

"What?" Callie breaths out complete taken aback.

But before the brunette can say anything else Arizona immediately starts rambling. "It's just, you know. I've only ever been with women so I can't compare but you… You've been with men and it must be different with them, I mean obviously." She says with an eye roll acutely aware of how stupid she sounds. "But, I don't know maybe… Maybe somewhere deep down you wanted to see what it was like again. Maybe you thought you were missing out because maybe it's better then what we–"

"No." Callie says firmly not wanting Arizona to finish that sentence. "It wasn't like that at all. I promise," she continues compassionately, softening her voice in the hopes of dispelling the vulnerability in Arizona's eyes. Knowing that how she handles this can make or break them Callie moves from the table and sits down next to Arizona on the couch. Tempted to hold one of Arizona's hands in hers, she resists and contemplates how to answer the unasked question of, 'Are you sure you still want me?'

"I went to Mark because I know him and because I knew it wouldn't mess with our friendship." Callie finally says hoping that explanation would be enough. However, the doubt and uncertainty remain in Arizona's eyes so Callie takes a breath knowing that she's going to have to go into more details. "Being with Mark," she says while Arizona's hands tense, "is nothing like being with you." Struggling for the words to explain she looks around the room briefly before continuing. "Look, I know it would it help if I said the sex was bad but…" Callie pauses torn between being honest or just saying what Arizona wants to hear. Choosing the first option she carefully says, "There's a reason they call him McSteamy."

At that Arizona looks away. "Right." She says stiffly not wanting to tear up in front of Callie.

"Arizona," Callie starts but the blonde just shakes her head.

"I've heard enough." She says in the strongest voice she can muster.

"Please look at me." Callie begs while lowering her own head to try and catch Arizona's eye. "Ari, please?" she asks. It's the use of her nickname that gets Arizona to lift her head and look at Callie. It's the first time Callie has called her that since she's been back. Knowing that she only has a small window, Callie starts talking the second Arizona's eyes meet hers. "_They,_ call him McSteamy but, I can assure you that the Robbins Method puts the Sloan Method to shame any day of the week and twice on Sunday." She says seriously but with a smile.

Arizona gauges Callie's expression for a moment but it's obvious that she's being genuine. Feeling her ego inflate slightly she's unable to stop the small grin that forms on her face. "Really?" she asks.

"Really." Callie assures her with a full blown smile. Wanting to put Arizona's fears to rest once and for all Callie continues talking. "I know you've always had some concerns about me and Mark. And after what happened I know you have more reasons than ever to feel that way. But, please believe me when I say that being with you is... everything." Pausing briefly Callie tries to quiet the voice inside her screaming that she's making herself unnecessarily vulnerable. "With Mark it was just about sex but with you it's everything, physical and emotional." Fresh pain courses through her as she allows herself to once again feel how in love she is with Arizona and how deeply it hurt when she was discarded in the airport. Maintaining eye contact Callie is determined to finish before she loses her nerve. "Just sitting beside you or talking with you is so much better than anything else because, I'm with you."

Looking into Arizona's astounded eyes Callie suddenly realizes how much she said. Pulling back suddenly she picks up the ice pack from Arizona's ankle. "I think it's been fifteen minutes." Standing up she walks towards the kitchen to put it back in the freezer.

In the living room Arizona is still sitting there with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth in astonishment at Callie's declaration. In just a few sentences Callie had dispelled any of her fears with that passionate declaration. Watching the brunette head into the kitchen Arizona can only think one thing, _'I have to win her back.'_

Placing the ice pack in the freezer Callie turns on a kitchen light. Even though it's only 4:00 the storm clouds are blocking so much light, that the apartment has gotten noticeably darker in the last hour. Still feeling uncomfortable about revealing so much to Arizona, Callie lingers in the kitchen a grabs a soda from the fridge and turns to get a glass down from the cabinet.

Confined to the living room, Arizona glares at her stupid ankle which is still propped up on the table. After Callie's heartfelt speech, Arizona is completely convinced that coming back was the right decision. She wants to go over to Callie but she knows the second she stands Callie will order her to sit down back down and keep her ankle elevated. So instead she turns on the lamp beside her and waits impatiently for Callie to return. Keeping her eyes on Callie, Arizona reminds herself that she promised she would fight for them. Feeling more determined than ever she prepares for the fight of her life as Callie slowly makes her way back to the living room looking completely self-conscious.

Opening her mouth to speak Arizona is cutoff when they become submerged in darkness. "Seriously!" Callie shouts in annoyance while looking around to see if anything in apartment still has power. Groaning, she quickly realizes that not only are they stuck together but now they have no power either. Plopping herself down in the armchair Callie curses fate for what must be the tenth time that day.

"I guess the weatherman wasn't lying about power line coming down." Arizona says while her eyes adjust to the dim light.

"Guess not." Callie replies begrudgingly.

Arizona can't suppress her smirk at how irritated Callie looks. She is likely cursing the storm while Arizona is thanking whatever higher being there is for giving her this chance to fix things. Letting her eyes linger on the gorgeous brunette for another moment Arizona takes in a deep breath and prepares to win back the woman she loves.

**Finally an uplifting ending, right? Lol. I hope this can hold you over for a while because I'm going to be traveling all of next week to see family and I won't have time to write. It'll probably be two weeks before I can update again but I'll do my best to post as soon as possible. In the mean time, I'd love it if you would post a review. I seriously act like a little kid at Christmas every time I get one and it is the Christmas season so pretty please with sugar top? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to wait to post this but after last night's episode and I didn't want to add to the torture. So instead of making this a really long chapter I'm breaking it into two. I again want to thank you all so much for reviewing! It made a huge difference because I hit major writer's block but after reading what you wrote I knew I couldn't let you down. In fact, I actually think this ended up being my best chapter so I hope you like it. And for those of you who are getting impatient with me… hopefully this helps. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

After a few moments Callie's eyes become fully adjusted to the dimming light coming from the windows. Setting her drink down on the table she stands up. "I'll go get the flashlights."

"I'll help." Arizona says while beginning to lift her leg off the table.

"Not a chance." Callie quickly responds in her doctor's voice. "The last thing you need to do is walk around in the dark. You'll probably bang your foot into something." She says in a softer but serious tone.

Giving a sigh defeat Arizona leaves her leg where it is and sarcastically replies, "Fine. I'll just sit here and let you know if the lights come back on."

Callie smirks at the frustrated look on the blondes face. She knows Arizona hates feeling useless. "That would be great." Callie cheekily comments as she walks over to the drawers in the kitchen. Rummaging through the first one unsuccessfully she opens the second and let out a yelp of pain when something sharp pokes her finger.

"You alright?" Arizona calls from the couch.

"Yes." Callie responds while sucking her finger into her mouth. "Just got attacked by thumb tack, is all." Continuing to search aimlessly through the drawer for another moment she finally finds the flashlight. "Success!" She declares while closing the drawer with her hip.

"You found it?" Arizona asks.

"Yep." Callie responds while pressing the button. However, instead of seeing a beam of light the flashlight remains dark. "Really?" she groans while shaking the flashlight.

Arizona stifles a laugh as she watches Callie furiously shake the flashlight. "How about candles?" she finally says afraid the batteries are going to come flying out of the flashlight if Callie keeps shaking it.

Giving up Callie sets the flashlight down on the counter. "I guess I have no choice," she admits while walking over to get the matches. _At least I know where those are_; Callie thinks grumpily as she opens the cupboard and grabs a box. Walking back into the living room she's thankful that she used candles to decorate.

Light suddenly fills the room as Callie strikes a match and begins the lighting the candles. Arizona silently watches the brunette move methodically throughout the room as she lights each of the candles on the coffee table and then the ones by the television. Sitting there, Arizona ponders how to broach the topic of their relationship when Callie clearly wants to avoid it. But when Callie turns around after lighting the last candle all thoughts leave Arizona's mind at the sight of her. She is illuminated in flickering candle light that softly dances across her tan skin and for a moment Arizona forgets how to breathe as she drinks in the sight. Callie's dark brown hair is falling slightly into her face and Arizona is convinced that she's never seen a more beautiful woman in all her life.

Feeling somewhat satisfied now that the candles are lit, Callie turns around to face the blonde but stills at the look Arizona is giving her. It's full of longing and the sheer intensity of it unsettles Callie. To avoiding meeting her gaze Callie surveys her handy work and immediately realizes that she just unintentionally created a very romantic setting. Cursing fate once more she shifts nervously on her feet before deciding that it will be best for her to sit down.

Seeing Callie look so breathtakingly stunning only intensifies Arizona's resolve to fix things between the two of them. Watching Callie move back towards the chair Arizona musters up her courage, "Why don't you come sit by me?" she says while patting the seat cushion next to her. Callie looks at her with a startled and unsure expression. Before the brunette can come up with a reason not to Arizona continues, "If not, then I'll have to get up and come over to you and we both know how clumsily I can be." She finishes teasingly.

Callie relaxes but still remains motionless until Arizona very slowly begins to lift her injured foot off the coffee table. "Okay, okay." Callie says good-naturedly holding up her hand to stop Arizona from standing. Giving a grin of success the blonde places her foot back down as Callie sits on the couch but leaves ample space between them.

Arizona's success is short lived when she realizes that she still has no clue on how to start this conversation. _Well, I got her to sit down so I had better say something_, Arizona informs herself when the tension starts building in their silence. Shifting to look at Callie as directly as possible with her leg propped up Arizona says the first thing that comes to mind, "You look really pretty."

"What?" Callie responds completely taken aback.

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly Arizona softly admits, "You always do but in this light you just… you look really pretty," she finishes in an almost a whisper.

"Arizona, please don't," Callie weakly begs uncomfortable with this conversation. She is confused enough about her feelings for the blonde and hearing Arizona say those kinds of things isn't helping matters.

Giving a sigh of defeat Arizona nods her head. Sitting there in the quiet they both watch the flames of the candles dance until Arizona builds up the courage to try and broach the topic again. Deciding that being strait forward is the best approach she opens with, "There really isn't any easy way to start this." Callie turns and stares quizzically at the blonde trying to figure what she is referring to. Arizona gives a half hearted smile before saying, "I know that me going to Africa screwed things up for us."

"Arizona," Callie injects hoping to deter her from continuing but Arizona keeps talking.

"I know I hurt you and I know you're upset with me but I still–"

"Please stop." Callie interrupts. _It hurts too much_, she finishes in her head. "Arizona, what's done is done alright. Can we please just drop this?" Callie begs while thinking, _it's hard enough being this close to you with everything that happened but I'll probably fall apart if we talk about it._

Seeing the distress on Callie's face, Arizona almost stops. But faced with the idea of losing Callie completely she abruptly says, "I can't. I'm sorry Callie but I can't. I don't want to look back on this night and have regrets." Gesturing to the windows her voice takes on a slight tone of desperation as she hurriedly continues, "That storm is going to lift and those roads will clear and when that happens this little bubble that were in, it's going to burst and I just… I can't leave here knowing that I didn't say everything I possibly could to try and fix this." She finishes with raw honesty.

Any rebuttal that Callie had planned on saying dies on her lips at Arizona's passionate declaration. Callie wants nothing more than to avoid this whole conversation entirely but she cannot deny the pleading look Arizona is giving her. So to her own surprise Callie hears herself say, "Okay."

"Okay?" Arizona repeats back not sure that she heard correctly. _I thought it would be tougher than that to get her to agree. _

Taking in a slow breath, Callie looks into Arizona's eyes and calmly repeats, "Okay. We'll talk about it."

Still slightly baffled Arizona merely repeats, "Okay," but this time her voice holds more certainty. A thousand thoughts race through her mind as to where to begin and to buy time she starts rambling. "Okay. Right. Yeah, we're going to talk about this," she says in a distracted voice. Completely aware that she's babbling Arizona tries to find a way to start this conversation.

Seeing the internal struggle Arizona is having, Callie takes pity on her. "What do you want to know?" she asks.

Giving Callie a grateful smile, Arizona jumps right in and holds her breath as she waits for the answer. "Do you hate me?"

Callie's eyebrows rise in surprise at the question but her face softens as she gently answers, "No. Arizona, I could never hate you."

Breathing a sigh of relief she then says, "But you're mad at me."

Callie pauses for a brief moment before pensively answering, "I was."

Confused by her response Arizona cautiously asks, "And now?"

Breaking their eye contact Callie looks back to candles on the table before she answers. "I'm disappointed." Unable to stay detached from the subject any longer Callie's voice becomes thick with emotion as she continues, "I feel… betrayed." Looking back at Arizona she feels naïve admitting, "I always thought that you'd be the one person who'd never leave me."

Fresh guilt courses through Arizona at that admission. Leaning forward ever so slightly she replies, "I always thought that too." Wanting to make Callie understand, Arizona carefully organizes her thoughts before continuing. "I made a mistake." She admits. "I shouldn't left have left you and if I could take it back I would. But I can't, so I did the next best thing, I came back to you." She says with as much conviction as possible.

Looking away before the tears gather in her eyes, Callie sadly says, "I know you did."

Arizona feels her heart plummet. It's clear that her coming back isn't enough. _Too little too late_, she thinks to herself. A sense of urgency over takes her and unable to stand the distance between them any longer, she removes her leg from the table moves right next to Callie. Before the brunette can protest Arizona quickly says, "It's been elevated for a half an hour and I'm not standing on it." Returning to the issue at hand she softly says, "I'm sorry I hurt you." Reaching out she tucks some hair behind Callie's ear causing the younger woman to look at her. "Please tell me how to fix this."

"I don't know Ari." Comes her miserable reply. Shifting back slightly she blinks away a few tears that are threatening to fall. "It's about trust. I need to trust that you won't me leave me again."

"Calliope, I won't," she intensely replies taking a gamble by using her full name. Encouraged when Callie doesn't correct her she says, "I swear, I won't ever make that mistake again."

Offering a sad smile the brunette slowly shakes her head. "I know you believe that but, how I do know that some other opportunity or situation won't come up that's more important to you then me?" She asks.

"Because nothing is more important to me then you," Arizona immediately replies.

"I want to believe that, I really do but I can't." Letting out a heavy sigh Callie heartbreakingly says, "It's about trust, Ari. I don't trust you like I used to. I want to but I can't. It hurt so much when you left that a part of me is afraid to open up again." She vulnerably admits

"Calliope, please tell me what to do." Arizona desperately begs shifting even closer to the brunette. "How can prove to you that I'm here for good?"

"It's going to take time Ari." Hearing the desperation in Arizona's voice makes Callie wish that things are different but try as she might something is still holding her back. "We have to rebuild our trust and that takes time. You've only been back for what, 12 hours? I heard nothing from you for two months and now suddenly you're here and you're saying all these things…" Callie feels her heart break a little more at the crushed look forming on Arizona's face. "I really wish things were different but it's going to take time." She softly finishes.

Sitting there with Arizona, Callie is suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. The candle light, the heartfelt conversation, their proximity to each other, and the fact that they are trapped in this apartment becomes too much for her. Needing to distance herself from everything, Callie stands up and apologetically says, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's just too much all at once." Picking up a candle from the table she walks into her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Setting the candle on her dresser Callie leans against the door. _Why can't I just trust her? She's saying all the right things and I know she means them. But I can't quiet this nagging voice that keeps whispering that she could disappear again, just as quickly. _Dropping her head back to rest it against the door she tries to figure out what she needs from Arizona. _I guess I need her to fight for me. To prove that she really does want me and that once she has me she won't let me go, she won't leave me again. _A knock at the door startles the brunette from her thoughts. Surprised at the noise Callie turns around and opens the door.

Arizona remains motionless in the living room as Callie grabs a candle and walks into her bedroom. Leaning forward the blonde drops her head into her hands_. I don't know what else to do because she's not wrong. It will take time and I have only been back for a few hours. Maybe I am rushing it._ Sitting there in the flickering candle light Arizona knows that she should respect Callie's wishes and give her space. However, she can't shake the troublesome feeling like they're missing their chance. That this time right now is their moment and she doesn't want to miss it. _I said I was going to fight for her and that I didn't want any regrets about this night._ Feeling more determined than ever she stands up and purposefully walks over to Callie's room. _I just need to say one more thing and then I'll let her be_, she tells herself while knocking on the door.

The door opens almost immediately to reveal a surprised looking Callie. But before the brunette can say anything Arizona launches into her speech. "Everything you just said is true. And I don't want to push, and after this I'll give you as much time or space as you want but I need to get this out." Moving closer she looks directly into Callie's eyes. "This is what I should have said yesterday when I first saw you."

Taking a breath and then with absolute conviction she declares, "I came back for you. You were my reason. Not the funding issues or the shooting; just you. I missed you; every second, of everyday." Callie's mouth parts slightly in astonishment and her hearts starts racing as she realizes what Arizona is doing. _She's fighting for me_, Callie thinks excitedly. Edging closer Arizona passionately continues, "So I'm making the choice I should have made months ago. I choose you. Now, always, and forever."

Mutely standing there Callie's heart fills with love as she thinks; _this is exactly what I needed from her._ Arizona softens her voice slightly but maintains her determination as she says, "I know I hurt you, and for that I'll be eternally sorry, and I know I may not deserve another chance but… I need you. I'm hopelessly in love with you and–" The rest of her words fall away when Callie suddenly closes the space between them and captures Arizona's lips in a searing kiss. Backing the blonde up against the door frame Callie passionately kisses her as if her life depends on it.

Caught completely off guard it takes Arizona a moment before she enthusiastically returns the kiss. Grabbing Callie's hips she pulls the brunette flush against her savoring the feel of their bodies pressed intimately against one another. Callie wraps one arm around Arizona's waist and brings the other up to cradle the blondes face as she seductively sucks on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from the shorten woman. Sliding her tongue past Arizona's lips; the two women battle for control as they tighten their hold on each other. Caught up in total passion, they finally start slowing their frenzied pace when air becomes an issue. Callie places several gentle kisses on Arizona's lips before resting her forehead against the blonde's. "I love you too," Callie says in the mist of their labored breathing causing a full dimpled smile to appear on Arizona's face.

Leaning forward slightly Arizona gives Callie a lingering kiss in response until she catches her breath. "I was hoping you did." Trailing her hand up Callie's arm she tenderly brushes some hair out of the brunette's face. "Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" she asks with her breathing almost back to normal.

Bringing her hand down Callie looses wraps her arms around Arizona. "You did," she simply says. Dropping a loving kiss on the blonde's forehead, Callie tries to explain, "Everything you just said and everything you've been saying…" Gazing at the beautiful woman in her arms she lets that thought trail off and instead says, "You came back for me and you fought for me. No one's ever cared about me enough do to that."

"Their loss is my gain." Arizona replies while soothingly running her hands up and down Callie's back. Savoring their rediscovered closeness Arizona leans forward and gives Callie a feather light kiss. "I'm not going anywhere," she promises.

"I know." Callie replies confidently.

Pulling back to look at Callie more directly she quizzically asks, "You do?"

Giving a small chuckle at Arizona's bemused expression she reassuringly says, "Yeah, I trust you."

"Really?" she questions. Callie merely smiles and nods her head. Tilting her head in confusion Arizona says, "But what about before? Needing time and all; again not complaining." She quickly finishes as an afterthought.

Unable to resist Arizona's adorably baffled face, Callie kisses her before answering. "I know what I said about time and it is true but… we can skip it." Arizona raises her eyebrows at the nonchalant answer so Callie further explains. "I'm in love with you." She states. "We can spend weeks walking on eggshells around each other and go through the motions of getting to one another again but at the end of all that, the result will be the same. I'm in love with you so how can I not trust you?" Unable to articulate a response Arizona passionately kisses Callie. Smiling as they pull back, Callie teasingly bumps her nose against Arizona's as she says; "Besides, I'm not a patient person and you are way too sexy to stay upset with."

Smiling like she just won the lottery Arizona simply says, "Okay."

"Okay." Callie agrees happily as she playfully kisses Arizona's nose. Shifting in her arms Callie begins tracing meaningless patterns on Arizona's back. In response the blonde leans in closer and runs her hands over Callie's arms in enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to touch her again. Lifting her eyes upward she locks gazes with Callie and silence between them is finally one of understanding and forgiveness. Unable to look away a tension starts building between them again, except this time it's sexual and neither one of them wants to avoid it. As the passion between them grows, Callie's heart speeds up when she realizes how long it's been since they've been together. "How does you ankle feel?" she finally asks to break the silence.

"Suddenly painless." Arizona quickly responds not wanting anything to deter Calliope from making love with her. Seeing the Latina's eyes darken with desire, she knows that she has nothing to worry about.

Giving Arizona a sly grin Callie glances at the bed and then back to her before asking, "Are you sure? Maybe you need to lie down and keep your weight off it for a few more hours?"

Getting a mischievous look of her own, Arizona pushes off from the door frame and slowly starts backing them into the room, towards the bed. "Well, you are the expert on these kinds of injuries so maybe you should tell me," she answers.

Grinning playfully Callie lets herself get moved towards the bed while saying in her best doctor's voice, "You're absolutely right and as your doctor I have to tell you that I misdiagnosed you."

Feeling their legs hit the bed Arizona grins as she replies, "Really? Then what is your new diagnosis?"

"Bed rest," Callie says while leaning forward causing them to fall back onto the bed. Settling overtop of her she pepper kisses along Arizona's neck while saying, "Lots and lots of bed rest."

Briefly closing her eyes at the delicious sensation of Callie's lips on her skin, Arizona runs her hands up Callie's body before replying, "Well, if you insist."

Pulling back to look into Arizona's passion clouded eyes, Callie fervidly says, "Oh, I totally insist," before claiming Arizona's lips with her own.

**I truly hope this lived up to your expectations. I had several different ideas but this one seemed the most like them. I know there have been some complaints about how long the angst lasted but that's because I like the anticipation. And because I firmly believe that more build up you have the better the reconciliation is. :) So don't worry because there will be make-up sex. I hate it when authors string you along and then rush the ending so I won't be doing that to you. I'm currently working on the next chapter but I would ****love**** to hear your thoughts on this one. I'm actually quite proud of how it turned out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This **_**totally**_** earns the M rating. That's all I'm saying. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Running her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, Arizona shivers in delight when the brunette parts her lips and allows Arizona entry. Swiftly taking advantage of opportunity, she feels heat pool between her legs the second their tongues meet. Pulling Callie tighter to her, Arizona rolls them over so that she is on top. Running her right hand down Callie's body she slowly slips it under her shirt but makes no attempt to divest the brunette of her top. As desperate as she is to feel Callie clenching around her fingers, Arizona also wants to savor every moment of their reunion. Languidly running her hand up Callie's stomach, she grins when the Latina sucks in a breath as she reaches the bottom of her bra.

When Arizona begins gently massaging Callie's breast, the taller women is forced to break their kiss as a moan of pleasure falls from her lips. Not one to be out done Callie trails kisses along Arizona's neck before settling on the sensitive spot just below her ear. Sliding both of her hands under the blonde's top Callie unhooks the bra and slips it off while sucking on Arizona's pulse point.

Letting out a moan of her own, Arizona can't help but grind her hips against Callie's as the throbbing between her legs intensifies at the brunettes ministrations. Deciding that turnabout is fair play Arizona makes short work of Callie's bra, only removing her hands for a moment to toss it off the bed. Instantly sliding her hands back under Callie's shirt she smiles at the hard nipples that greet her. "You feel amazing," Arizona ardently whispers before claiming Callie's lips in a wanting kiss.

Unable to verbally respond Callie pushes her chest forward, desperate to feel more of Arizona's hands on her body. With her mouth engaged in a passionate battle for control, her hands are gently caressing Arizona's chest. Lightly tracing circles around the blonde's right nipple, Callie can hold back no longer and firmly tweaks it, eliciting a deep guttural moan from Arizona. Trailing her hands down over the blonde's stomach, she grasps the hem of Arizona's shirt. Breaking their kiss just long enough to speak, Callie breathily says, "I need to see you."

Nodding in understanding, Arizona sits back on her legs to remove the shirt but Callie sits up and hungrily says, "Let me." Leaning forward even more, Callie slowly pushes Ari's shirt upward while placing hot kisses on the newly exposed skin. Callie's lips follow the shirt as she kisses her way up Arizona's body, through the valley of her breasts and finally to her neck as she removes the top.

Letting out wanton gasps of pleasure as Callie undresses her, Arizona fervently recaptures her in lips in a bruising kiss. Straddling Callie as they continue heatedly making out, Arizona can barely believe this is happening_. A day ago I was on the other side of the world, 12 hours ago I didn't expect to see her for another week and a few hours ago I wasn't sure if we would ever fix things between us. _Needing to make Callie feel as good as she does, Arizona starts kissing her way down Callie's neck.

Pausing to suck on the taller woman's pulse point, Arizona grabs the bottom of Callie's shirt and begins pulling it upward. Forced to stopping kissing her in order to remove the offending garment, Arizona allows herself a moment to savor the sight she just uncovered. A thoroughly kissed and half naked goddess sits underneath her breathing heavily. "I love you," Arizona states, kissing Calliope's lips before making her way down to the Latina's breasts. Tenderly kissing the swell of Callie's breast, Arizona lightly traces her tongue over the nipple. Pulling back a fraction she blows on it causing it to further stiffen before taking it into her mouth.

Lost in the amazing sensations that Arizona is eliciting, Callie thrusts her hips against the blonde's to relieve some of the pressure that is building between her legs. "Oh God!" she cries out, throwing her head back as Arizona begins flicking Callie's nipple with her tongue. Unable to take anymore she pulls Arizona's head back up to hers and breathtakingly kisses her. Wrapping one arm around Arizona's back she hugs her close and both woman groan as their naked chests finally press against one another.

Their kisses further intensify at the pleasurable feeling of hot skin on skin. Needing to feel even more Callie flips them over so that she's straddling Arizona. Heatedly kissing her lips, Callie begins trailing kisses down Arizona's body. The smaller woman's abs clench when Callie grasps her sweatpants and starts pulling them down along with her panties. Tossing the clothing aside Callie grins like a Cheshire cat as she kisses her way up Arizona's leg trailing her hand up the other. Pausing above Arizona's mound, she hotly breathes out before ever so slightly running the tip of her tongue over Arizona's clit. "Calliope!" she cries out in surprise with her hips involuntarily bucking up off the bed as Callie teasingly licks her sex. Giving a throaty chuckle Callie places a kiss on her folds before continuing to move up the blonde's body.

Her hands slowly progress up Arizona's legs, over her hips and finally cup her breasts as she takes a nipple into her mouth. Threading her fingers through the dark tresses Arizona draws Callie back up to her and immediately captures her in a needy kiss. Demanding entry with her tongue Arizona's heart beat accelerates as the throbbing between her legs intensifies. "Tease," she playfully pants out when they break for air.

"I just needed a taste." Callie impishly replies with a fine sheen of sweat beginning to form on her body.

Smiling seductively Arizona replies, "I know just what you mean" while rolling them over and moving down Callie's body. Too turned on to draw this out she quickly rids the brunette of her remaining clothing. Kneeling above Callie, she lets her eyes wander over the Latina's sexy body. Callie's checks are flushed, her chest is rapidly rising and falling and the folds of her sex glisten in arousal. It's a sight that Arizona immediately commits to memory but in the mist of it she can't the stop the unwanted thought of, _Mark saw her like this. He was the last one to make her feel this way._ Insecurity settles in Arizona's stomach because, even though Callie has reassured her that Mark meant nothing, Arizona can't stop the troublesome thought that maybe she was more sexually fulfilled with him. Angrily pushing that thought aside, she reminds herself that Callie told her she was everything. Suddenly determined to prove it she moves towards the brunette while thinking, _I can top the Sloan Method_.

Callie sensed the change in Arizona the moment it happened. The blonde's expression faltered slightly but before Callie can ask what's wrong, Arizona settles herself between the brunette's legs and envelopes Callie's throbbing clit into her mouth. All thoughts rush from Callie's mind as Arizona starts repeatedly flicking her tongue over Callie's clit pausing only to firmly suck on it before resuming the glorious friction. "Oh my god… Arizonaaaa!" Callie screams out as she grasps the bed sheets unable to keep quiet at the delicious sensations Arizona's hot mouth is creating. _Take that Mark_, Arizona childishly thinks when Callie screams her name. Maintaining the rhythm she set with her mouth Arizona adds her finger to the mix as she slides one into Callie and begins thrusting in time with her sucking.

Callie's knuckles are white from tightly gripping the sheets as Arizona quickly works her towards a climax. Feeling the tale tell tingling in her stomach begin Callie knows she's close to coming. "Wait, wait," she manages to pant out with the remaining breath she has left in her lungs. _Not like this_, she thinks wanting them to come together after so much time apart and knowing that something is off with Arizona.

Begrudgingly removing her mouth from Callie's sex to speak Arizona keeps gently thrusting her finger into the brunette as she lustfully questions, "Why?" Callie's need intensifies tenfold at the raw desire in Arizona's voice and her wall muscles pulsate around the blonde's fingers as she tries to remember why she told Arizona to stop in the first place. Taking Callie's silence as a sign to keep going Arizona adds another finger and moves to resume her earlier activity. Knowing that all her self-control will be lost if Arizona's mouth starts working her again, Callie musters up the last remnants of her willpower and releases the bed sheet to tug on Arizona's shoulder.

Millimeters from Callie's mound, Arizona gets illogically concerned when Callie gently pulls on her shoulder. _I thought she was enjoying herself?_ _That had to be better then Mark, _she thinks to herself. Following Callie's silent request Arizona reluctantly withdraws her fingers and moves up the brunette's body placing tiny kisses as she goes. Not wanting Callie to see the worry on her face Arizona passionately kisses her as soon as they are eye level.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss Callie moves some hair off of Arizona's face and immediately knows what's wrong as soon as she looks into the blonde's eyes. _This is about Mark,_ Callie thinks unable to determine if it's anxiety or jealously lurking within those blue orbs. Lightly kissing her, Callie tenderly says, "I love you." Running her hand up Arizona's bare back she holds the blonde firmly against her feeling both of their hearts racing. "You don't have to prove anything because there is no comparison. You're everything to me." Lovingly kissing her Callie interlaces their fingers as she gently assures her, "You're the only one who makes me feel this incredible."

Arizona's breath catches in her throat at those beautiful heartfelt words. _She knows me so well._ Feeling the last of her worries disappear she emotionally whispers back, "I love you too… so much." Pressing her lips against Callie's, they lovingly kiss each other in silent reassurances and promises until their desire for one another overtakes them. Sliding her hand down their bodies Arizona teasingly traces circles around Callie's clit until her fingers are coated in Callie's juices. Pulling her lips back for just a moment she heatedly whispers, "And now I want to show you how much I love you." Leaning forward to kiss her again she suddenly thrusts two fingers into Callie's scorching hot channel. Swallowing the brunette's gasp of pleasure in a fierce kiss she begins a relentless rhythm and is quickly rewarded as Callie's body begins clenching around her fingers trying to draw them in deeper.

Thrusting her hips against Arizona's hand, Callie shifts slightly so that she can cup Arizona. Feeling the heat radiating from her sex Callie runs two fingers through her folds and over her clit before swiftly sliding them into her in perfect harmonization with the blonde's own thrusting fingers. Breathy moans and whimpers of pleasure fill the apartment as they passionately make love to each other. Kissing any part of each other they can reach, a fine sheen of sweat breaks out over their bodies causing their breasts to easily slide together. Groaning when their nipples brush against each other, both women increase the speed of their thrusts desperate for release from this exquisite torture.

Feeling her orgasm fast approaching Callie begins purposefully rubbing her thumb over Arizona's clit wanting them to come together. Using the last of her strength she sits up to get better leverage and immediately feels her fingers go deeper as she speeds up her thrusts. When Arizona's walls start quivering against her fingers she throws her head back as her own pleasure overtakes her. "ARIZONA!" she cries as her body shakes from the orgasmic ripples flooding through her. Thrusting even faster against Arizona to continue the euphoric sensation she feels the fingers inside her curl and before she knows what's happening another powerful orgasm tears through her body even more intense than the first one.

The sound of Callie screaming her name as she climaxes is all it takes to push Arizona over the edge. Speeding up her hips she feels Callie's thumb frantically rub her clit and in conjunction with friction from her finger she yells, "Calliope!" as her walls and clit rapidly pulsate with each wave of ecstasy that crashes into her. Delicious sensations of pleasure radiate throughout her body causing her to tremble from the intensity. Attempting to prolong the amazing sensations for as long as possible they both continuing thrusting into each other until exhaustion overtakes them and they collapse back onto the bed taking heaving breathes trying to slow their racing hearts.

In a tangle of sweaty arms legs Arizona is draped over Callie. She attempts to roll off the brunette to let Callie breathe easier but quickly finds that she has no strength do anything aside from barely lift her head. Placing a sloppy kiss on Callie's neck she drops her head back down on the younger woman's shoulder and hears the thundering beating of her heart.

Completely spent Callie sucks in breath after breath in an attempt to recover from one of the most intense orgasms of her life. As her heart finally begins to slow down she opens her eyes and immediately smiles at the mop of blonde hair she sees on her chest. Feeling Arizona's heart still rapidly pounding, Callie finds the strength to grab the comforter as toss it over their cooling bodies. "Wow, that was just… wow," Callie says in astonishment as she continues catching her breath.

Arizona chuckles, which Callie feels more than hears, as the blonde props her head up to look at her. "I second that," Arizona says happily giving Callie a light kiss on lips, "it was super awesome!"

Laughing softly at the way Arizona describes things, Callie runs her hand up blondes back and eventually brushes some hair out of her face. Looking into those blue eyes, Callie realizes how close they came to losing this and suddenly becomes overwhelmed. "I love you," she emotionally states as her eyes water.

Seeing the change in Callie, Arizona rolls so that they are both lying on their sides, facing one another, still wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you too," she says pulling Callie slightly closer. "I never stopped."

Leaning forward to kiss her, Callie feels a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she says while wiping it away clearly embarrassed, "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Hey, don't apologize," Arizona gently responds, "It's okay." Using her thumb to brush away the remnants of the tear she tenderly says, "It's just me and you."

Seeing the love in Arizona's eyes Callie feels safe, safe enough to be completely vulnerable. "You're really back?" she hesitantly asks hating how needy it sounds.

"I'm really back," Arizona confidently replies as she takes Callie's hand and interlaces their fingers.

"For good?" She questions watching Arizona intently.

"I'm never leaving you again." Arizona calmly assures her.

Breathing out an unconscious sigh of relief Callie finally lets all of her walls down and timidly whispers in a small voice, "You promise?"

It's the anxious look in her eyes more than the uncertainty in her voice that makes Arizona truly realize how deeply she hurt this woman. Biting her lip for a moment she shifts slightly to better see Callie before sincerely saying, "I promise you, that no matter what happens in our future, I'm never walking away from you again." Needing to dispel any lingering doubts she continues passionately, "Everything I could ever want is with you. Passion, love, arguments, challenges, and anything else life wants to throw our way. I want to experience them with you because; I am so deeply in love with you that I can't fathom a world where you're not in my life."

Feeling all of her fears disappear at Arizona's words it takes Callie a moment to find her voice. "I really do love you," she finally responds. Wanting Arizona to know how she feels Callie briefly kisses her before declaring, "I mean I'm totally, completely, and absolutely head over heels in love with you."

Giving her a super magic smile, Arizona swiftly captures Callie lips in an enthusiast kiss before snuggling into her. Feeling completely content she lets her body relax into the familiar embrace of Calliope. Beginning to drift off to sleep she tenderly says, "I love you."

Tightening her hold against the smaller woman Callie smiles as she closes her eyes. "I love you too," she whispers back as sleep begins to overtake her. Quickly slipping into dreamland she softly calls, "Arizona?"

"Mmmm?" comes the sleepily reply.

"It's good to have you home."

Getting a full dimpled smile on her face, Arizona places a gentle kiss on Callie's neck before answering, "It's good to be home." And in the safety of each other's loving embrace, both women easily fall asleep as the storm outside finally began to let up.

**First off, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I especially want to thank crazygorgeous13 because her reviews always inspire me to keep writing. Secondly, this was my first attempt at smut (and I'm at a disadvantage since I'm straight) so I really hope this didn't disappoint. I didn't want to short change you on the sex after so much angst so I can safely say that I re-worked this chapter more than the rest of them combined. I've loved writing this story and I never expected it to turn out this well but that's more to your credit for encouraging me. Without those reviews I probably would have given up around chapter four. This pretty much feels like the end of the story but perhaps there's an epilogue in me somewhere… we'll see if my muse sticks around.**

**Oh look, a review button! He seems very sad. Perhaps you should click on him… just to make him feel better of course. ;)**


End file.
